Please Keep Fighting
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Sequeal to The Monster Tommy Couldn't Beat. Jason, his wife, and Hayley must call former rangers because Tommy has attempted suicide. How will they take the news? And will Kim be blamed? Edit: Go to The Four Women of Tommy Oliver to see how it ends.
1. Rush to Save Tommy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or it's characters.

Ok now that's over this story is the sequeal to the oneshot 'The Monster Tommy Couldn't Beat'. I would like to give a quick thanks to my beta PernDragonRider(Carla). I'm still working on 'The Return of Lightning' so please put up with my slowness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Rush to Save Tommy!

Jason just hung up his phone confused. He just got through talking to the best friend a guy could ask for.

"That was weird. Why would Tommy ask me to tell Kim I love you? He can do it himself unless... God Damn it, Tommy." Jason thought to himself seeing red. But now wasn't the time for anger. He picked up the phone.

"Jason, what's wrong?" asked Jason's wife Emily while her husband dialed.

"I need to call Hayley." He spoke without looking at her.

**_"Hello."_** said a tired female.

"Hayley, it's Jason."

_**"Jason, it's almost nine. I don't know about you, but..."**_

"There is no time to talk. You need to head over to Tommy's. NOW!" Jason demanded in a panic

stricken voice.

_**"Jason, whats wrong?"**_

"Tommy told me to tell Kim 'I love you'."

_**"Why would he... Oh god no. I'll be over there in ten minutes. How about you?"**_

"Me and Emily will be there in the hour. As soon as I hang up I'll call 911."

"Ok, Jason. I'll see you here." With that done Jason placed his home phone back where it belonged almost breaking it.

"Don't tell me Tommy's doing what I think he's doing." Emily said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Emily, get your shoes on."

"I was afraid of that." She knew her husband to well. He would never tell her the truth to something of this magnitude up front, but by telling her to put her shoes on confirmed her fear.

Hayley almost took out Tommy's mailbox when she swerved into his driveway. She also came awfully close to crashing into his jeep. To be honest she didn't care; the only thing she cared about was getting in Tommy's house. Hell the only clothes that were visible on her was a robe, fuzzy slippers and part of a nightgown. When Jason called her she was ready to go to bed; now she is scared that her best friend is dead. The moment her car jerked to a stop her door was open and she was running up his porch steps. She busted through the door like a NFL linebacker to see Tommy lying on his couch with a half empty pill bottle on top of a letter on the coffee table. She grabbed her friend by the shoulders and violently shook him.

"Tommy, Tommy, wake up! Wake up damn you!" She screamed to no avail. She knew it was pointless. She quickly looked at the note he wrote and skimmed over it. She knew she had little time before the EMT s and the police came. Thankfully she made it to the legendary ranger's house in a quarter if the time she originally predicted. She ran to Tommy's bedroom and retrieved his other note. She quickly returned to switch the letters. Upon hearing the ambulances and police sirens she quickly hid the letter in the one place on her she knew the police wouldn't look on her body. She then

returned to shaking her friend trying to wake him.

It took two officers to pull her away from Tommy. What would take mere moments felt like hours as she watched the EMT's place the legendary ranger on a stretcher, trying to save his life. One of the officers asked her the usual routine questions. All of which she answered truthfully except for the one about touching anything in the house besides Tommy. After the short interrogation and another cruiser arrived the policeman took her to the hospital in his car.

Hayley felt that the drive was lagging while on the way to the hospital. The cop offered to to stop by her place so she could change and she declined. She was just too focused on the legendary ranger to care. She might have been half-naked but she could change once Jason and Emily arrived. She briefly asked the cop to radio a dispatcher to call Jason's cell and let him know where Tommy was. Then she thought back to every second she spent with Tommy. Searching for some sort of warning sign that could have told her that he was depressed only to find none. No clue that her best friend since college was having suicidal thoughts.

"Leave it to Tommy to hide his emotions." she thought to herself.

Yeah it was like Tommy. Every time she saw him he was smiling. The only time she didn't see that smile of his was during the time he was frozen in amber to when he woke up from being unconscious

"God, please let me see him smile again." Hayley whispered as the officer pulled into Reefside General.

Jason was pulling into the parking lot of Reefside General fifteen minutes after one of the dispatchers called the cell and talked to his wife. The drive from Angel Grove to Reefside took three quarters of the time it normally would have due to Jason going one and half times the night time speed limit. He would have gone twice if it hadn't been for being pulled over for speeding on three separate occasions. If his wife wasn't there he would have three tickets to pay instead of being let off with a warning each time.

The former Red Ranger was upset enough for the night and having to spend five minutes searching for a parking spot just to find one in Bum F'ed Egypt. Jason and Emily ran through the automatic doors and nearly crashed into an empty nurses' station.

"Figures no one is around when you need them." Jason groaned

"Jason, Emily over her." Hayley called sitting alone in the practically empty waiting area. The Scotts quickly walked over and stood beside her.

"Is Tommy ok? Do you know what happened? Did you find a note?"

"Jason, sweetheart, she can only answer one question at a time." Emily chastised while trying to calm down her husband.

"Thank you. I don't know, I haven't found anybody that knows about Tommy; when I got there I found a half empty bottle of sleeping pills, and yes I found a note."

"Do you have it?

"The one Tommy wanted the police to find no, the one we were suppose to find yes."

"Let me see it."

"First let me and Emily go to the bathroom."

"Hayley, this is no time for you to freshen up. Tommy just tried to kill himself." The moment the words Jason knew he shouldn't of said them, and his wife let him know it. She slapped her husband in the back of the head while the Dino Thunder technical expert broke down into tears.

"Jason, you don't think I know this. He is in the hospital because I didn't know he was depressed. I spent almost every day with him and I didn't know." Hayley sobbed as she went to her knees.

"Hayley, let's go to the bathroom while my idiot for a husband tries to get some answers." said Emily holding the robed red head while glaring at her husband. Jason knowing it would be a good idea to, slunk away while his wife and the unofficial yellow ranger went to the bathroom. Thankfully an African American woman in her early fifties entered the nurses station as Jason arrived at it.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"I need to know about Tommy Oliver."

"When did he arrive?"

"An ambulance brought him at least fifteen minutes ago." The woman typed the information and the Tommy's file.

"Can I have your name please?"

"Jason Scott."

"Sir, I'm sorry but you are not listed as next of kin."

"Listen that man is my best friend. Can you at least tell me if he's still alive?" Jason protested trying to keep his emotions in.

"Mr. Scott, I can't say anything to you without the consent of the patient or next of kin. Until then I'm sorry." The nurse stated before walking off. Jason threw his hands up in frustration. Here he is not knowing anything since Tommy called him. The multi-time ranger was his like a brother to him and he couldn't get any sort of information. Then that's when it hit him. Jason quickly stepped out to make a quick phone call.

_**"Hello?" **_answered a male voice.

"David, it's me Jason."

_**"Hi, Jason. It's late what do you need?"**_

"David, Tommy called me earlier. He's at Reefside General."

"I'll be there by midnight." David stated before hanging up the phone. Jason walked back inside into the hospital and saw Hayley and his wife sitting down looking at a folded peace of paper. He knelt down in front of them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hayley simply nodded at Jason's question before handing it to him. Jason read what his best friend wrote before looking at the two women.

"Emily, call Trini, Aisha, Kat, Adam and Tanya. Tell Trini, Tiger down. Then Aisha, Kat, and Adam Falcon Down. If Tanya picks up instead of Adam say Red Zeo down." Emily knew what Jason meant. She happened to catch Jason trying to sneak out just before the Red Ranger mission. That was why he was late. She forced him to tell her everything or else. So she's well aware that Jason and his friends were power rangers.

"I'll call Conner and the D.T.s and relay the message."

"Ok that leaves me with Zack, Billy, Rocky, Justin and Kim."

"Are you sure you want to call her Jason?"

"Yes, Emily, I have to call her. Tommy asked me to tell her he loves her." Jason answered.

"Emily, will you take me to my apartment? My car is at Tommy's and I need to change."

"Sure. Jason are you going to stay here?"

"I have to. Somebody needs to be here when David arrives." said Jason before handing he's car keys to Emily.

"Who's going to call Tommy's parents?" Asked Hayley getting up to leave.

"I guess I can try and call them." said Jason as he escorted them out of the hospital.


	2. Three Originals and a White

Disclaimer: You see I don't want anybody to think I own Power Rangers because then I'll will get sued by the true people that own Power Rangers. Even thought I have no clue why they would. I guess they just don't like me. Any way I don't own Power Rangers nor anybody use in this story except maybe the two women that will come up later in this chapter. I don't know for sure I'll need to talk to a lawyer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Three Originals and a White.

_(Hayley's P.O.V)_

Emily just brought me home after her and Jason arrived at Reefside General. She's going to use the phone I normally use for my dial-up. I know I really should get DSL but I spend enough on it at the Cyberspace, I don't need to pay for it at home. I found that stupid football phone my brother gave me for a birthday present in the closet.

"Here, Emily, I don't know why I still have this thing." I say as I hand her the phone.

"Where did you get it?"

"My younger brother gave it to me. I think the only reason he had it because of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue."

"I know. Jason got the phone when he ordered that subscription package." Emily laughed. I know she's trying to cheer me up, but, I'm in not in the mood for laughing.

"Do you want me to hook it up for you?"

"Hayley, I'm married to Jason Scott. I have to teach him how to use the washing machine. I can think I can handle the phone." I know I have to smile just so she would stop joking.

"I'm going to call, Anton. Maybe he'll give me Trent's number." Then I walk to my bed room and pick up the phone to dial Dr. Anton Mercer. I hope he's not to busy. I remember Trent telling me two years ago that his father would be up at his office until after midnight. I hear his phone ring two times before he picks up.

**_"Hello?"_** Great I better make this quick. Anton Mercer is a hard working businessman after all.

"Hi, Anton, it's Hayley. I'm sorry to bother you while your at work, but, I need to ask you for Trent's number." I said trying to keep my voice from quivering.

_**"Hayley, you sound upset. What's wrong?"**_

"It's Tommy. I don't want to talk about it. I just really need Trent's number." God I hope Anton doesn't push the issue.

_**"Hayley, if Tommy did anything you know you can talk to me."**_

"Anton, Brachio Down." I pulled my ear away as I hear the phone being dropped on Dr. Mercer's desk. I expected that to happen.

_**"I'm sorry, Hayley, I must be more tired then I thought. I could have sworn you said Brachio Down."**_

"I did, Anton." He went silent quite for a second before speaking again.

**_"I'll get the number."_** He said before giving me Trent's number. If Anton reacted that way I can only guess how the other's are going to react.

------

_(Emily's POV)_

Wow Hayley must be really shaken up by this. Usually she is laughing her head off when I insult Jason. I guess I better let things go and call Trini. She would want to be the first person I called if she knew who was on my list of who to call. I have the phone hooked up and dial the number and I hear the phone ring four times before there was an answer.

**_"Hello."_** That's a man's voice and from the sounds of it he's frustrated.

"Hi, this is Trini Kwan's home right?"

_**"Yes, let me get her."**_

**_"Hello."_** Sounds like I interrupted something very interesting from her tone of voice.

"Trini, it's Emily, I'm sorry but I need to tell you something."

_**"What?"**_

"Tiger Down."

**_"Tiger Down? What do you mean Tiger... TOMMY! Billy something is wrong with Tommy!"_** Whoa, I hate to use football terms but flag on the play.

"Billy, is with you?"

**_"Yeah."_** Trini sounded sheepish that must mean... wow Jason suspected they had something between them, but, damn. I didn't know they were together.

"If I expected to interrupt somebody it would have been Adam and Tanya."

_**"You won't tell anybody will you?"**_

"No, it's not my place to tell. Jason is suppose to be calling your lover any minute now." I know I was being mean, but, Jason was going to tease them when he found out why can't I. That's when I heard a cell phone in the background. "

_**"Billy, that's probably Jason. I'll talk to you when we get down there."**_

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

_-------_

_(Jason's POV)_

I just got through talking to Tommy's parents. Boy they were a handful. I got a bunch of how I did you find outs, and why didn't you call us sooner. They would have strangled me when I told them I already called David. Mainly Tommy's mom, the things she said to me would have made a sailor blush. I know it was mainly the emotion of hearing her baby boy was in the hospital but come on. I need to shake what they said so I can call Billy. Good thing my battery still has a full charge.

Billy's cell went off a couple of times before he picked up.

**_"Hey, Jason, I already know. Falcon Down."_** That's surprising.

"How in the world did you find out?"

_**"I was hanging out with Trini when Emily called. OW! Trini, the two of us were watching a movie."**_

"Why are you hanging out with Trini?" I'm a little suspicious. Trini doesn't cause any sort of physical pain on someone with out cause.

_**"Jason, how many times did you complain about us being glued at the hip?"**_

"Touché."

_**"We'll be there as soon as we can."**_

"All right I talk to you guys when you get here."

_**"Reefside General, correct?"**_

"Yeah, see ya later."

_------_

_(Zach's POV)_

Oh yeah I'm the man. I have two girls hinting on me and it's not even midnight. This is going to be sweet. Of course I'm on Elimidate but who cares. I got two hot girls fighting for me and I'm loving it. Janice is the cute little Caucasian brunette in the black sequence diamond front peace and a short black mini-skirt. You know what I'm talking about don't you. I could defiantly get her out of that. The only problem is the producer is slightly worried if she had a wardrobe malfunction or if she sneezed. Then there's Cathy. She's beautiful in her own way. She's in a yellow tube top that didn't show to much, but, not to little. She's also wearing tight white pants. I never thought I would like Hispanic girls but she's cool. I think I already know who to pick. I'm on the edge to chose who to go when my cell phone starts ringing.

"Excuse me ladies." I say as I pull the cell out of my pocket. I go to open it when Janice steals my phone. Great, I already wasn't going to choose her, but, I was going to let her down easy.

"Hi Zach Taylor's cell phone. Yes he's here. Why should I? I don't care how important it is he's on a date. What do you mean by Tiger down?" Tiger Down? Tommy! I snatch the phone from her.

"Hello?"

_**"Zach, man what was that about?"**_

"Just a woman that doesn't respect another person's property." That girl gave me a faux-wounding look. "Anyway what's wrong?"

_**"Tommy is in the hospital."**_

"What is he doing in there?"

_**"Apparently he tried to comment suicide, I won't know anything until David shows up."**_

"What about Tommy's parents?"

_**"They're on their way, but, they won't get her until tomorrow night."**_

"Reefside, right?"

_**"Yeah."**_

"If I take off now I'll be there sometime in the morning."

"Excuse me but you are on a date." I liked her but now she's starting to piss me off.

"Listen, Janice, I liked you so I was going to take it easy on you. But now I'm not, get out of here."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Great now she's giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you're eliminated." She got up and stormed off. I guess she doesn't like to lose. "Cathy, I would like to spend more time with you, but a friend of mine is in the hospital and I need to go."

"I'll go with you. This sounds serious and you might need some extra emotional support." Damn psychologist.

"I appreciate the offer, but, this is extremely personal and I don't think my friends would want to meet someone new under these conditions."

_**"Zack, go ahead and bring her. We're going to deal with keeping the P-R-T down to a minimum with Tommy's parents so one more person wouldn't hurt."**_

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I hung up the phone and turn towards the girl that won a date with me. "Cathy, you got the go ahead by Jason. Do you want to pick up something for you to change into when we get there?"

--------

(Trent's P.O.V)

I was fast asleep. Was being the operative word. Somebody has been calling my cell for the past ten minutes. I figured if it was my dad but he would have just left a message. That's what he usually does. Not constantly call it every five seconds, and I don't give my number out. The only other person I could think of was my ex-girlfriend Kira. Even though we've been through since high school we stayed pretty tight. We agreed that she didn't need a starving artist around while she was trying to get her big break and I don't need to support a struggling musician on my father's trust fund. This probably went down in history as the worlds most cleanest break-up. Still she wouldn't call me constantly either. So I groggily get out of bed and answer it.

"**_Trent, thank god I finally got you."_** said a woman. In my sleep daze mind I recognized the voice but I can't seem to think who it is.

"Forgive me being a little rude but who are you and how did you get my number?" What can I say I don't like being woke up unless the suns up. Something you get use to when your father was switching in and out of psychotic lizard and you're hiding on the streets so you won't get killed by any of his lackeys.

"**_It's me, Hayley, and I got it from you father. Did I wake you?"_** Hayley? Why would she want to talk to me. especially at 10:45 at night.

"Yes. What's so important that it couldn't wait until the morning?' Come on like she would be strawberries and cotton candy if somebody woke her up in the middle of the night.

"**_Brachio down."_** Brachio down? Why would Hayley tell me… Oh shit! Talk about a wake up call!

"What happen to Dr. O?"

"_**Apparently Tommy called Jason then he turned around a consumed half a bottle of pills."**_

"Let me call my dad and get a flight out there. " Wait Kira would want to know this too. "Do I need to call Kira?"

"_**No, I was going to call her up after I hit Ethan."**_

"Alright, let me know if anything comes up."

"_**Bye Trent."**_

"See ya, Hayley" I hang up on Hayley and quickly dial my dad's number.

"_**Hello."**_

"Dad, I'm sorry to…"

"_**Don't worry, Trent, Hayley told me everything. I got you on the next flight out. It should leave in about two hours so you better hurry."**_

"Thanks dad." Since I'm done with that I start packing enough clothes for two days and get dressed. While I'm doing it I call a cab company and tell them to send one to my apartment and take me to JFK. Five minutes later I hear the cab's horn honk and I'm out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I like to give a small shout out to the people that gave a review. Thanks for giving me some postive reinforcement when it came to starting this sequeal. And I wish to tell Chip that if you don't like the story, don't read it. Now please give me your reviews because I need them. Oh and if you want to give a quick look at The Return of Lighting. I just posted chapter 15 (actually 14 if you don't count the prolouge) for the two month anniversary of the firstchapter posted.


	3. Full House: Blues Over Ladies

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would do something that the older fans would enjoy. By older fans I mean the people that watched MMPR back when it was on Fox.

I just want to give a quick thanks for those that have gave me reviews so far. Even Chip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Full House: Blues Over Ladies

(Aisha's P.O.V.)

Why oh why did I decide to stay in Africa all those years ago. Here I have to get up at eight o'clock in the morning. Not that I mind or anything but still it's early in the morning and it's a Saturday. Great now I'm starting to sound like Rocky. I miss him and his crazy appetite. Then there's Adam. Granted I see him every once in a while when Tanya visits, but I miss seeing him on a normal basis. What I wouldn't give to here one of his stupid jokes. Kim told me that he was a watered down version of Zack when it came to the jokes. God I miss that girl.

I would love to go shopping with her again and hear the guys complain about being the pack mules. Me roping Adam and Rocko, her with Tommy and Billy. I wonder how those two are anyway. The last thing I heard about Billy was he came back from Aquitar. Hearing that Billy left Earth was a shock, but that pales in comparison with Tommy. I don't know what he'd get teased about more being a doctor in paleontology or the fact he decided to become a ranger again. A lot of us wouldn't admit it though we secretly wished we'd have fought right beside side him one more time. I better stop reminiscing and get dressed. Those animals aren't going to take care of themselves. Great my phone would start ringing the moment I get out of bed. I'll just let the answering machine pick it up.

"Hello this is Aisha. I'm sorry but I can't come to the phone right now so just do what you need to do after the beep and I'll holler back."

"Hey, Aisha, this is Emily. You know Jason's wife. Listen I need to tell you Falcon Down." FALCON DOWN! I rush to the phone, banging my shin in the process.

"Emily, what happen?"

"It's a long story and I don't want to run up Hayley's phone bill with this international call." I remember hearing that Hayley was the girl that helped Tommy with Dino Thunder's equipment.

"Why are you at Hayley's place?"

"She needed to get changed plus we need to use the grapevine so I'm using her secondary phone line."

"OK, if I get a direct flight I'll should be there by noon, I'll call Jason to let him know when to pick me up."

"See you soon Aisha."

"Bye." God Tommy what have you gotten yourself into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rocky's P.O.V.)

What a day, I haven't been this glad to see a bed since I was a ranger. My girlfriend just broke up with me all because I happened to forget our anniversary. I don't get why she wanted to celebrate a three-month anniversary anyway. At least my back hasn't been bothering me much this week. I still can't believe I pushed myself so hard that I jumped over the rope. I'm lucky Aisha wasn't there when that happened. She would have called me a bonehead for not listening to the coach. Which didn't matter anyway because she paid me a visit while in I was in the hospital and called me a bonehead. Christ I miss her. It was always she, Adam, and I before we moved to Angel Grove. Then she switched places with Tanya. Don't get me wrong I love Tanya to death it just wasn't the same with out Aisha. I remember Adam teasing me that the only reason I missed her was because I was secretly in love with her. Naturally I shot back saying 'where exactly is Tanya hiding his marionette'. You know what, this ex-ranger needs to go to bed. Oh yeah there is nothing like laying down in comfortable bed after a long day. Ring, Ring Great, just great. The moment I get settled and the damn phone rings. At least I have a phone on my nightstand.

"Whoever you are I hope you enjoyed your last meal."

"I did, but I like to see you try something." Oh, shit.

"Sorry, Jason, bad day. It can't possibly get worse."

"I wish you hadn't said that."

"Why?"

"Falcon down." The moment I heard those words I shot straight up in bed. Hurting my back in the process.

"That didn't feel good."

"You ok, Rocko."

"I'll be fine. Tommy's more important."

"He tried to kill himself and I have no clue to what is going on until David arrives."

"If you give me a hour and I'll be on my way."

"I won't be going anywhere. Emily has the car."

"All right see ya Jason."

"Hey, Rocky, I know it's dumb to ask but do you have Justin's number?"

"Yeah, I happened to pick it up from Kat last time I called her. Just give me a minute."

"Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ethan's P.O.V.)

I'm glad Conner talked me into not taking the summer semester. I wouldn't get the chance to relax if I decided to take it. He said he's going to take me clubbing when I get to Miami. Plus we are planning on going to Kira's MTV debut to cheer her on. I can't believe she was able to get us some backstage passes. According to Kira, Trent was planning on being there. I hope Dr. O and Hayley make it as well even though I doubt it. It will be the first time all of us have hung out at the same place since the Dino Gems were drained. To bad Trent couldn't make it to Reefside last year it was great seeing them again. I really missed being around Hayley. I wish I could talk to her again. Who would call me at this time of night? Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Hayley, I just wished I could talk to you."

"I guess that power of yours is still working." I can't tell if she is teasing me or not. Usually she has a more of chipper tone when she talks.

"Very funny."

"Actually I was hoping you would use it again." Great. Now I know Hayley is poking fun of me. What the hell, I play along.

"Oh, really. Why should the great swami, whose wishes come true, grant the request of a such a humble woman?" That sucked and I'm the one who said it.

"Brachio Down." Talk about a punch to the stomach. She was being serious.

"What's wrong with Dr. O?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Just get here as soon as you can."

"Don't worry Hayley I'm on my way." Great what did I do with my car keys?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kat's P.O.V.)

Why did I leave my alarm on? It's a Saturday and the academy doesn't open today. There's not even a staff meeting. This is what I get for accepting a job offer after being there nearly six years. The students are great and incredibly talented, but some of the male students get to be a handful when it comes to their comments about me. I'm not interested in that sort of thing with a younger man. I rather go to a pub and see what happens then try anything with one of my students. Plus I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with one of my coworkers. Now I know why Lorena Bobbitt did what she did.

At least I had one good ex-boyfriend. It almost killed me when we broke up, but I can't really blame him for wanting to go our different ways. He didn't want to deal with me sending him a Dear John letter like his last girlfriend. I would have killed her if Bulk and Skull weren't in the Turbo Megazord. She left him with a broken heart and I had to put the pieces back together. Wait that isn't my alarm clock; that's my cell phone. Who would call me so early in the morning?

"Hello."

"Hey, Kat, it's Jason's pain in the ass wife." I'm going to kill Rocky for telling her I called her that.

"Emily, I'm sorry for..."

"Katherine, I can't argue with the truth. I know I'm a pain in the ass. Jason tells me that all the time. Of course he usually says it behind close doors."

"That isn't something I needed to hear at seven in the morning."

"Sorry, but, there is a reason why I called you."

"Besides telling me your sexual practices with Jason."

"Yeah. You see... I know it would be hard to hear this..."

"Spit it out Emily."

"Falcon down." Is it just me or did I hear my heart break all over again. It can't be true, not Tommy.

"What happened?"

"As far I know he tried to O.D. on some pills in a suicide attempt."

"Oh my god is Tommy ok?"

"I don't know. Jason is at the hospital right now. I'm with Hayley, you remember her."

"Of course, Tommy happened to tell me about her when he somehow got stuck in uniform."

"Well Jase is talking to most of the boys on his phone, Hayley is calling the Dino Rangers, and I got almost all the girls and Adam."

"What do you mean you have almost all the girls?"

"Jason is breaking the news to Kimberly."

"I see. Well if anybody should tell her its Jason." Even though I'm willing to bet Kimberly is the reason he did this.

"We are trying to see if we can get everyone here."

"Don't worry I'll be on the first flight out of London. Do you know if anybody else is going to be here?"

"So far I know of Trini, Billy, Aisha, and Trent. Will you hold on a second?"

"Sure." I wonder what's going on over there.

"We just got Ethan. So that leaves me with Tanya and Adam, Hayley with Conner and Kira, and all of the people Jason is calling."

"All right I'll probably be there some where around midday with a direct flight."

"Ok let him know when your flight comes in."

"I will." Please hold on Tommy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Justin's P.O.V)

Who in the world would be calling me at three in the morning? I hope it isn't that Tabitha. I love her, but she's a little clingy. Otherwise I can't complain. She happens to remind me a lot of Kat. I had the biggest crush on her back when we were rangers. Kat happen to call me shortly after her and Tommy broke up. We really talked for a long while about why they broke up and other stuff that was ranger related. Every once in a while we would either call or email each other now and again. Maybe this is Kat calling right now.

"Hey, Kat, how's it going?"

"I hate to tell you this, kid, but this isn't Katherine." Oops.

"I'm so sorry I just expected it to be her."

"Don't worry. I'll just tell her that you thought I was her. Maybe she'll tease you for making that mistake. Even though I have to say she is better looking then me." Figures I would have a comedian calling me.

"Listen if your done with the jokes I'm going back to bed."

"Justin, wait I'm sorry. You probably don't remember me. I'm Jason."

"How can I forget you? I still remember you and Kimberly; considering rescuing you was my first duty as the Blue Ranger."

"That's good to hear considering I have something bad to tell you."

"Don't tell me I have to dust off my Turbo morpher."

"Worse. Red Lightning Down." Red Lighting Down!

"What happen?"

"It's a long story and I still have one more person to call. Do you think you can make it to Reefside?"

"Sure. With any luck I'll be there before sunrise."

"Thanks man. Give me about an hour then call me about when you're flight will land in Reefside. I have something extremely difficult to do."

"I think I know what you're talking about. Good luck, Jason."

"Thanks, Justin."


	4. The Final Four With Five

Disclaimer: At the moment I lay no claim to any character asscoiated with Power Rangers. The only characters I could possibly claim in this story are the minor ones that I create like Kira's manager.

I like to give thanks for those who left me some reviews from the last chapter. I also like to thank Carla for beta reading this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four:

The Final Four with Five

(Hayley's P.O.V.)

God I already called three people and told them what happened to Tommy. Now I have to call the one person that it's going to affect the most.

_"Hello."_ That's not Kira.

"Hi, is Kira there?"

_"Yes who is this?"_

"Hayley."

_"Hayley who?"_

"Hayley Viktor, she used to perform at my cyber cafe."

_"Well, Hayley, I'm her manger Ima Dickson and Kira isn't going to perform at your 'cafe' ever again."_

"Listen, buster, this has nothing to do with hit a very close friend of hers is injured and I need to talk to her."

_"Lady, I don't care if the president of the United States' daughter is dying of cancer and you're telling me that her final wish is to have Kira sing her Rock-A-Bye Baby. She is in the middle of a performance."_

"Ok, just tell her Brachio down."

_"Whatever."_

What a rude obnoxious jerk! I swear if I see that guy I'll find a way to morph and shove the weapon I have up his... be nice Hayley. You need to call Conner and you can't be upset anymore then you already are.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tanya's P.O.V.)

Oh god my husband is such a stud. I can't believe that after all these years he still loves to do this. Oh no not that SSSPPPPPPPOOOOOOTTTTT. He does that every time and it still gets me. He is awesome when it comes to this. He really knows how to treat a wo-wo-wo WOOOMMMAAAAANNNN.

"This is just great we're having fun and somebody decides to call."

"Who said we have to stop?"

"Adam, please I need to answer the phone."

"I can't help it if I'm addicted to you." Jeez my green soldier can be a pain to his yellow queen.

"Hello."

_"Hey, Tanya, it's Emily. I'm sorry to wake you up."_

"Don't worry. Adam and me are already AWAKE. Do you mind?" Oh he is so cute when he pouts.

_"Am I interrupting something, because that wouldn't be the first time I did that tonight?"_

"No we were having dinner."

_"At 11:30? Why are you having din... Oh! Well I hope he's likes the dessert."_

"Well I know I enjoyed the milk, Emily." Now he's blushing. He is so adorable.

_"I didn't need to hear that."_

"Anyway to what do we owe the pleasure of such a late phone call?"

_"Red Zeo Down."_ Oh no.

"Well that's a mood killer."

"What's wrong, Tanya?"

"Red Zeo Down." I'm sure the look and Adam's face reflects mine exactly, concern, surprise, anger and everything in between. This is Tommy we're talking about. The Tommy that had helped me to adjust to being a power ranger. The Tommy that would blame himself if anyone of use was hurt.

"What happen?"

_"Tanya, the only thing know for sure is that he swallowed more than a fair amount of pills. After that I don't know. So far every one I've called are working their way here along with Trent and Ethan."_

"Don't worry will be there to even if we have to drive through the entire machine empire."

_"That's good. See you soon."_ Wow Tommy tried to kill himself.

"Tanya what all did Emily say?"

"More then I want to admit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Conner's P.O.V.)

Oh yeah Vegas baby. If this is just the start I can't wait until I get to Miami. Even though this reminds me of the old days. Kira on stage like she is now, me in the audience watching her. Of course in the old days I had Ethan, Trent, Dr. O, and Hayley was with me. Still this is almost as magical as it was back then. Kira's singing soothed the soul; especially after a extremely tough fight against Mesagog. Even after we went are separate ways we always stayed in touch some how. I remember after we meet up last year. It was like old times. Dr. O giving me a disgruntled look when it came to my lack of tact, Kira hitting me after I said something inappropriate, Ethan insulting me as usual, and Hayley staring at us like we're idiots. God I miss those days. I wonder if Dr. O ever thought of wishing he were a full-time ranger again. Maybe this time he could get another pink ranger. Why do I get the feeling if Kira heard that thought she would hit me? Whoa my cell's vibrating. Hey it's Hayley.

"Hey, Hayley, I was just thinking about you.'

_"Well that makes two out of four. The other one is Ethan. Is that Kira in the background?"_

"Yeah I'm watching her perform before heading down to Miami and watch her go on MTV. Ethan and Trent are going to be there also. Can I count on having you and Dr. O there?"

_"I would love to go and I'm sure Tommy would as well, but, I'm... afraid we... can't make it."_ Why is she crying? I know that she would sound disappointed, but crying?

"Hayley, it will be ok. We can hangout some other time."

_"It's not that, Conner."_

"Then what?"

_"Brachio Down."_ When Hayley said those words I felt my heart go into my throat and sink at the same time.

"Tell me what went down."

_"Tommy called Jason... and told him... something that made... Jason freak out. So Jase called... me and when... I got to Tommy's... I found him... on the couch... barely breathing... and now I think... he's-he's-he's... GOING TO DIE!"_ This really has her shook up. I never heard her cry before.

"Hayley don't worry I'm on my way. Did you tell Kira?"

_"I tired but... her manger was..."_

"I'll tell her."

"Don't get thrown in jail." Hayley must be trying to put on a brave face. She was never this upset when Dr. O went into a comma. I get up and sprint to the stage. A few of the security guards tried to stop me but a couple of quick soccer moves and they crashed into each other. Everyone watching is surprised that I was able to get on stage so easily.

"Kira, we need to talk."

"Not now, Conner." If this weren't important I would be scarred with her talking through clinched teeth.

"Listen it's important."

"It can wait." Right then a few more security guards grab me and start to pull me away and Kira is about to sing. I need to tell her now.

"KIRA, BRACHIO DOWN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kira's P.O.V.)

Did I just hear Conner right? Is Dr. O in trouble? He can't be in trouble. I would believe Tricera or Drago down coming from Conner's mouth but not Brachio. I have to search Conner's eyes. I watched as security let him go stunned by something. He slowly walks up to me and stares into my eyes since I'm doing the same. Conner has to be joking. Tell me its joke, Conner.

"Conner, if this is some sort of prank..."

"I wish it was. I got the news from Hayley. Brachio down." I can barely hear Conner but I heard him. It can't be true. The next thing I knew he was holding me while I'm beating on his chest crying.

"No. You're trying to trick me. You want me to be upset. Dr. O is fine."

"Kira if I was I would be laughing at the way you are reacting instead of being scared." Conner is scared because I'm upset!

"Then start laughing, McKnight. Please start laughing." I feel my strength weakening. It's more then that. My heart is breaking. I love Dr. O. The whole time he was stuck in morph we got really close. I see him as more then a teacher, friend, mentor, and teammate. He's my brother. I would lay my life down for him. I'm sure the guys would too but I would be the first one. I feel Conner let one arm go as the other is holding me tighter.

"Ladies and gentleman, I regret to inform you, but someone very near and dear to Kira's heart is in the hospital. I don't want to give out to much information, but, there is a possibly that he'll pass on before the night is over. So the rest of Kira's performance is canceled." I swear I could hit him for saying that. Wait Dr. O could die. If he fought his last battle my entire world would crumble.

"Oh no it's not!" Great, my manager. "Listen she still has a hour left before she has to go to Miami."

"Ima, can't you see she's upset enough as is. Can I have the mic?" That's some record executive. If I weren't so shook up I would think of her name. But I can tell that the guys would love her maybe even Dr. O.

"Sure."

"Do you mind if Kira didn't perform the rest of the night?" She must be talking to the crowd because they're shouting no.

"What about Miami and MTV?"

"I can't go, Ima. I need to be in Reefside."

"No you need to be in Miami. You do realize that we have a contract with MTV."

"Which I think my friend will push her debut back long enough so she can be with this person. I told Kira having me be the one to sign her has its privileges."

"No," Why is he grabbing me? Doesn't he realize he's hurting me, "she is going to debut the day after tomorrow..." Take that jerk. Hey I'm upset, and my arm felt like it was going to be broken if he didn't let go. Someone had to clean his clock.

"Ima, your fired." Right after that I feel Conner pull me in tighter. As if he's trying to protect me like Dr. O would.

"Why don't we go into your dressing room while I call my friend, Kira?"

"Sure."

"Your free to come along, Mr..."

"McKnight, Conner McKnight. Thank you Ms..."

"Hart, Kimberly Hart."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kim's P.O.V.)

After a short explanation to my friend up in MTV he said that they'd give my girl about a month when it comes to her current situation. I walk into her dressing room and I see her talking on her cell phone while that guy who jumped on stage holding her tight.

"I got to go Hayley. So, Kim, what did your friend say?"

"He said you got a month. He didn't like it, but it's better to have someone that's not distracted. Besides you might have a new song to perform when you go there." I know the joke was probably insensitive but she did give a weak smile, and that's all I can ask for under the circumstances.

"So who did you talk to, Kira?"

"The woman that let me perform at her place in high school. She's the best friend to the friend of mine who's in the hospital."

"I see. Care to talk about it?"

"Well from what I understand he called a buddy of his and told him to say I love you to some girl before swallowing a bunch of sleeping pills. The buddy called her and she rushed over to find him barely alive."

"My god is he?"

"They're waiting for his brother."

"Wait Dr. O has a brother?"

"Of course you idiot. Remember he visited after prom." These two remind me of somebody, but I can't remember whom.

"Why don't you tell me about this 'Dr. O'? Is he a real doctor?"

"Well he's a doctor of paleontology. We meet him because he was our science teacher."

"Your friends with your science teacher?'

"Ex-science teacher, and he's about the same age you are Kim. After a certain set of twisted events we all became really close. I was probably the closest because of the time he was sick and I cleared out a few boxes for him." I swear I saw Kira give me a critical look before shaking her head. Either she thought she recognized me or my imagination is running wild.

"He didn't try anything on you did he?" Whoa looks like I struck a nerve because Conner shot up off the couch.

"Hey don't talk about Dr. O that way. He wouldn't do that sort of a thing. Besides he wouldn't handle her scream. UHHH."

"Sit down, Conner." Now I know who they remind me of. Rocky and Aisha.

"I'm sorry, it just you know this day and age when it comes to the teacher/student dynamic."

"To be honest, Ms. Hart, I think a lot of the girls at school would wish they could have that sort of thing. Every time I turned around in gym class I heard the girls talk about him. To be honest if he knew they said anything about him or if thought about him he wouldn't know how to take it."

"I'm surprise he didn't noticed. I saw Justina Perez, Shuna Kortis and Brandy Hinze drooling over him during class."

"Conner, this is the same man that Hayley said he had six different girls trying to get his attention and he didn't know it."

"Wow reminds me of an ex-boyfriend I had back in Angel Grove." Why did Kira's eyes just widen?

"Hey Dr. O use to live in Angel Grove. Ow! Kira that stung." This is too much of a coincidence and personally I don't believe in them. Save by the bell, well, cell phone.

"Hello."

_"Hey, Kim, its me Jason."_

"Hey, Jason, what are you doing up so late?"

_"Kim, Tommy called me earlier tonight."_ Why do I still flinch when I hear his name?

"So?"

_"He told me to tell you 'I love you'."_ Ok this is getting way to spooky.

"Jason?"

_"Falcon down."_ Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Kira, what's Dr. O's whole name?"

"Dr. Tommy Oliver." I think I'm going to...


	5. Barely Alive

Ok first, the Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or any minor character in the PR universe.

Second, I like to appologize for not updating sooner then now. My labtop notebook's power cord and I'm trying to conserve as much power as I can. So now I'm forced to use a p.o.s. tower that doesn't like to do what it's suppose to fifty percent of the time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaptern 5:

Barely Alive

Kira and Conner watch as the record executive's body land on the floor. Both of them run up to rush to her aid both not sure what to do.

"Conner, grab the towel hanging on the chair. Then use a bottle of water from the ice bucket to wet it before giving it to me."

"Sure Kira."

"Kim, Kim, are you there?" Kira looked at the cell phone that still had an ongoing call. Not sure on what to do she picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Jason Scott, I'm a friend of Kim's. Who are you?"

"Kira Ford, I'm a client of hers."

"Kira, what happen?"

"Ms. Hart fainted." Her response was greeted by laughter.

"Same old, Kim. I heard her talking to somebody about something, just before I heard what I can safely guess as her body hitting the ground."

"She was asking me about Dr. O."

"Oh now I know why your name's familiar. You're Tommy's girl in yellow. I'm his friend in Red and Gold."

"Now I think I'm going to faint." Kira heard snorts of laughter before Conner returned with the damp towel.

"Why are you going to faint?"

"Conner, I'm talking to your predecessor the original red ranger."

"I hope you're not in public."

"Don't worry we're in my private dressing room."

"Good. I assume you already know."

"Yes."

"Tell Kim I would talk to her some more but I see Tommy's brother."

"Ok, Mr. Scott. I can't speak for Ms. Hart, but, you'll see Conner and me there"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Truehart walked up to the hospital trying his best to keep calm. All he knew his brother was in the hospital and that was all he needed to know. Fortunately he saw a familiar face as he reached the hospital doors.

"Hi Jason how is Tommy?"

"I don't know. I can't get any answers because I'm not next of kin."

"I'll try and get them." David said before he and Jason walked into Reefside General. The two strolled up to the nurses station and thankfully there was someone there. Unfortunately it was the same nurse from earlier.

"Not you again. I told you that unless I have permission from next of kin I can't give you any information."

"Ma'am I am David Truehart, and Tommy Oliver is my brother."

"Then why don't you have the same last name?" asked the nurse in a snotty tone.

"Because he was given to an adoption agency before my grandfather could object." David snapped.

"Sir, if you don't settle down . . . "

"Settle down! I've just driven all the way over here and my home is about two hours away to makes sure my brother is all right and instead I have to deal with you." David half shouted. Thankfully a Caucasian woman dressed that appeared be to be either the head nurse or a doctor. She was probably in her mid to late thirties with brown hair and amazing figure.

"Rachel, I need you to check on the asthma patient in room 6. I'll handle this." The older woman looked a tad upset. Apparently she didn't like being bossed around by the younger woman but grudgingly left.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with Rachel. We've been having problems with her ever since I got promoted. I'm Monica Galwit; the head nurse here by the way." She said while extending her hand toward the two men.

"David Truehart, this is Jason Scott. Can you tell me about my brother?" he said as shook Monica's hand before the former gold ranger.

"What is his name?"

"Tommy Oliver, but it might be down as Thomas."

"You're in luck I just came from his room. Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Yes, please." Answered the Red Zeo ranger's brother. The nurse poked her head around the corner to see the doctor she spoke with earlier.

"Dr. Banquette, I have to people inquiring about the patient in room 12. One of them is his brother." After a short few seconds the doctor came into the waiting room. She appeared to be of Japanese dissent. She had short strait black hair that rounded her face eloquently and had a pair of mesmerizing brown eyes that hid behind a pair steel framed glasses. If it wasn't for the current situation, David would have flirted with her.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Phoebe Banquette. Do you wish to talk about this in private?"

"No here is fine." David answered

"Ok. Your brother is in a coma. So far everything is all right, but, the longer he stays like this; the more of a chance he won't come out. We were able to pump his stomach but the amount of the drug that was able to enter into his system is what caused the current situation."

"Can we see him?" asked Jason.

"I'm sorry, but, right now we are observing him before moving him to a room upstairs. Why don't you two find a place to sleep?"

"David, why don't we go over to Hayley's? I'm going to need some rest anyway with everyone that I need to pick up." Said Jason.

"All right, Jason."

"Doctor, do you have a piece of paper so I can give you my cell number?"

"Yes. I'll call you and give you the room number." She said before handing over to sheet of her prescription pad and a pen.

"You don't know how much I'll appreciate this." Jason said before handing back the pen and paper after writing down his cell phone number.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David pulled into Hayley's apartment building next to Jason's car. The whole drive was quite except for the occasional direction Jason gave while on the phone with his wife. Apparently Hayley had broke down after talking to Kira. That made the third time tonight she cried. He began to worrying about the other girls in the ranger group.

Trini because she was basically the groups confidante. No matter what was bothering you she can be the one to talk to and get advise, and knowing her she would be wondering why Tommy didn't call her.

Then there was Kim. Tommy was her first love. Granted she did dump him in the worst way anybody could be dumped she still cared for him. No matter how much she denies it. After Meranthis she was really beating herself up about how she acted. But Jason did tell her just think about how Tommy must feel when it came to his stint as the evil green ranger.

Aisha might have known him the least, but, she really liked the first white ranger. Part of it being he was always willing to listen to her when she need to talk to someone that wasn't a girl. Tommy might have been her best friend's ex, but to Aisha he was that lovable guy that you could talk to on the fly about anything and everything without complaint.

Kat the first "bad girl" that fell for the white ranger's charm. He was that sweet guy that didn't cheat on his girlfriend just because she was across the country even though other guys would of done it in a heartbeat. She didn't once try to do anything to steal him after becoming the pink ranger, and more then likely she never would have.

Tanya the girl that went half way around the world. Tommy was the first member of the team to accept her. He kept an eye on her the whole time until Adam asked to take up that duty in a private conversation between the two men that shared green. If Tommy had said no she might of never been with the man she loved. For that Tanya felt in debt to him no matter what the red ranger said.

Finally there was Kira. Tommy really adored her. According to the former black ranger she was the best yellow ranger he ever defended the world with. She might have pushed him for answers when it came to pieces of his past, but, unlike the other yellow rangers she knew when to leave him alone. When Tommy showed Jason a few pictures of the Dino Thunder team he called her his baby sister. From the clips of the fight against Mesagog's monsters he saw the two made an awesome team when they fought side by side. They complement each other almost as perfectly as Tommy and Kim had. Out of all of the Dino Thunder rangers, she was the one he was looking forward to meeting.

Jason was so deep in thought he didn't notice David left and his wife was standing next to him.

"I know, Jason. I'm worried about them too." Emily's words startled him into the present.

"It so hard to tell what's going through Tommy's mind you wouldn't know if something is wrong or not."

"Well you did say after Kim left him he did become more introverted."

"I'm starting to think I should be blaming myself as much Hayley blames herself, if not more."

"Damn it Jason don't start going ranger leader on me. Because if you do this I'm going to say Trini can blame herself for not being able to talk to him, and Billy should have known because he's so smart and Zack..."

"I get your point Emily." Jason said in a low snap.

"You just need to know that everybody is on there way here and so far Tommy is still alive." Jason gave his wife a quizzical look. "David told me."

"God I must really be off form because of this."

"I'm sure everyone is."

"Yeah, but, you're not the one that has to deal with having to read what Tommy said to them."

"I read some of it while we were in the restroom. I'm curious why he didn't say anything to Kim."

"Knowing Tommy he probably already said what he wanted to say in that other note."

"I guess we need to see that other note then."

"The police will probably turn it over when Tommy's parents get here." Jason replied. "That reminds me we better not piss Mrs. Oliver off. She cusses like a sailor." he added with a shudder which made his wife laugh.

"Come on inside so we can figure out who is going to pick up who." Emily said before opening the car door to Jason's internal annoyance.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kimberly's P.O.V.)

Oh my head. Who's this guy looking at me? Wait a minute it's that Conner guy.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, Ms. Hart." Oh no Tommy. OUCH! Does this guy have steel for a head?

"Ow."

"Conner you use to head-butt a soccer ball yet you complain when Ms. Hart bumps her head into yours."

"Hey a soccer ball is made out of leather, not flesh and bone."

"Excuse me but I don't need to hear an argument. Where's my phone?"

"I put it in your purse. Jason said Dr. O's brother had arrived so he need to leave." Now I have to get up and retrieve my phone. Great now my battery is dead.

"Why did you throw up phone back into your purse, Ms. Hart?"

"Because my battery picked this moment to die. They very moment that I need to speak with Jason about Tommy trying to kill himself. Whoa, that sounds weird. I can't believe Tommy did this." Tommy was always the strong one in our group. I can't for the life in me why he would do this. But then again it's been about nine years since I last seen or heard of him.

"I know it must be hard to know your white ranger tried to kill himself." How did Conner know about Tommy being a power ranger much less know he was the white ranger.

"I think any of Dr. O's ranger friends find it painful, especially his ex-pink ranger girlfriend." Did Kira just call me the pink ranger?

"Why are you guys accusing me of being a power ranger? Especially the pink."

"Oh I guess you've been out of the loop. I was yellow dino thunder ranger." All of this time I signed a fellow ranger and I didn't know that.

"What about him?"

"I was the red ranger of the team. Along with being the Triassic ranger." ok know I'm confused.

"Some sort of a battlizer form of his red ranger powers."

"Looks like the red rangers picked up a few tricks since my ranger days. Is it safe to guess that Tommy was your team's mentor."

"He was more then our mentor. Dr. O was our man in black."

"CONNER!" Unbelievable! Tommy went back into uniform and added another color to his closet.

"Know what guys I would like to talk about this more, but, I really need to call Jason and find out how Tommy is doing."

"Hayley, called me a few minutes ago and told me Tommy is still alive."

"Oh thank god."

"Yeah she said that Jason, Emily, and Mr. Truehart were going to stay the night at her place before bunking down at Tommy's after the police give it the all clear tomorrow. You can use my cell and call Hayley's. I'm sure Mr. Scott is there right now."

"Thanks." I hope Jason and them are still awake.

"Hello." I guess that's Hayley.

"Hi, is Jason there?" Why did that come out more nervous then I wanted?

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"Kimberly Hart."

"Oh, Jason it's for you. It's Kimberly." I certainly hope she's just upset over Tommy, because it sounded like she wasn't exactly pleased to hear me.

"Hey Kim why didn't you call my cell phone?"

"Kira is letting me borrow her phone because my battery is dead. She told me to call Hayley's number."

"Oh that's cool."

"How's Tommy?"

"He's alive but he is in a coma."

"What about everyone else?"

"David is ok considering the situation. Emily is being very Trini like. That was meant as a compliment." Uh oh sounds like Jason is in trouble. "Hayley is a mess and I'm good. What about you?"

"I could be better."

"Umm, Kim, everybody is planning to be here some time today."

"Jason, I know what you're about to ask and I'll be there with Conner and Kira. Call you when we get the tickets."

"Don't worry about it, Ms Hart. I already called the airport and reserved three tickets on my credit card."

"What would you have done if I said I wasn't coming?"

"I would simply force you into going." That very funny. She is obviously a yellow ranger.

"I guess I better get about a couple hours' worth of sleep before I need to pick you and the kiddies up at 3:30."

"Jason, I'll just rent a car."

"Kim, I need to be at the airport anyway. Trent's flight comes in about a hours yours and Ethan's is fifteen minutes after that."

"Jason why don't you let me take care of them so you can get some sleep."

"Well I need to pick up Justin also."

"Jason, what time does his flight come in?" Jason knows when I take this tone he better stop arguing.

"Six o'clock."

"Alright if the Dino Thunder's don't mind; we'll pick up Justin as well."

"That will be a tight squeeze."

"Then I'll rent a mini van, Jason. You are to sleep until we get there or else."

"Okay, okay. I surrender."

"Now that's a good red ranger. I'll see you in the morning."


	6. Strawberry, Bananna, Cherry, and Double

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of their characters.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while sense I last updated. I've been a little off form and I have to buy a new power cord for my labtop plus it's a little on the fritz. Hopefully I can start posting on a regular basis. I also need to start up the next chapter of 'TROL'. Any way I hope to start posting chapter on a more regular basis. Oh and sorry for the stupid chapter name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

Strawberry, Bananna, Cherry, and Double Blueberry Pie

Jason smiled to himself after hanging up the phone. 'Kimberly certainly gotten more forceful over the years.' He thought. She had to be a little forceful being the successful record executive she is.

"What did that bitch want?"

"Hayley, don't start." Jason snapped.

"Come on, Jason. Tommy tries to kill himself and it's all her fault. It's obvious why else would he do this. I don't even know why he still cares about her."

"Hayley this is not Kim's vault." Emily tried to reason.

"Don't try to defend her, Emily. I don't get why he is still in love with her after she just ripped his heart out and stomped on it." Jason was doing what he could to keep his temper under control while Hayley ranted. She didn't have all the facts. Hell he barely had any facts himself. Somehow David sensed Jason was about to loose it decided to speak up.

"Hayley, we are a little drained emotionally right now so why don't we get some sleep."

Jason gave Tommy's brother a thankful glance while Hayley glared at him for a second or two before relenting.

"What time do you need to pick them up?" Asked Jason's wife grateful that Hayley's anger subsided for the moment.

"Kim said she's going to rent a mini-van. She also said she's going to pick up the Dino Thunders and maybe Justin if they let her."

"Does she know their flight number?"

"She'll probably get Ethan and Trent's from either Kira or Conner. I don't know about Justin's."

"Why don't you text her his flight number instead of wasting her minutes?"

"Her battery was dead so Kira loaned hers."

"Hayley give Jason Kira's number so he can text her." Hayley was still upset that Kim called her apartment and wanted to ignore Emily's request, but, a stern look by the other woman that knew some of the ranger identities made her give up.

"Fine her number is 212-555-3466"  
-  
(3:30 am)  
(Reefside Airport)

Kimberly, Kira and Conner's flight just arrived. While on they plane Kim used the onboard phone to called the airport's 24 hour rent-a-car company and reserved a beige mini-van. After the brief walk and ususal paperwork including insurance twenty minutes passed. Of course Conner tried to convince her the insurance was a scam before a head slap from Kira shut him up.

"Well we have about forty minutes before Trent's plane arrives and I'm a little hungry maybe we can hit an all night diner."

"Conner. your always hungry." argued Kira.

"Come on, Kira, I haven't ate in about 8 hours."

"Kira, I hate to say this but I wouldn't mind going some place just for a cup of coffee. Each of us only got about an hour and a half worth of sleep."

"All right, Kim." Kira said holding her hands up in defeat.

"Besides I know a place about five minutes away from the airport that serves a great cherry pie. I could kill to have a slice right about now." She said as they walked to the rent-a-car parking lot.

"And you complained about me being hungry." Teased the former Triassic Ranger before the ex-Ptera Ranger smacked him for the second time of the night.  
-  
(4:30)

Trent walks out of the terminal with the rest of the passengers looking for either the original pink ranger or one of his ranger teammates. His eyes searched the entire lobby as the other passengers filled out to find no one. 'I can't believe they forgot.' Trent thought to himself.

"Hello, stranger." said a feminine voice. A voice that made a smile form on his face as he turned around to see his ex-girlfriend walk up to hug him. They held each other for a few seconds before releasing the other.

"Hey, Kira, how you holding up?"

"About as much to be expected. I just wish we got to see each other under different cercumstances."

"I do to. Where's the others?"

"Conner and Kimberly are on the other side of the airport waiting for Ethan to come in."

"What's the plan when he gets here? Go to Hayley's?"

"No, we're going to wait until Justin's plane comes in before going to Hayley's."

"I see. Are you ok with this?"

"Of course I'm ok Trent. Dr. O was just as influential in Justin's life as he was in ours."

"At least, Dr. O is still alive."

"It's just so surreal. The man that taught us, the man that protected us did that. I don't know if I can see like he was the first time." Kira chocked out trying to fight back the tears threating to fall.

"I think it's going to be hard on all of us."

"Trent, I know that this is strange to ask, but..."

"Do you have to ask?" Trent interupted already knowing the question as he wraped his arms around Kira. Him doing this broke her what composure she had been holding onto as she cried into his white button up shirt. Her slient sobbing as he held her caught the attention of a few stewardess. Each of them wondering what happened to cause this but none willing to check. They knew that whatever it was gave the two a private emotional moment as they watched the man in white gently rubbing the girl in yellow's back in an effort to calm her.  
-  
(4:45 am)

Ethan was thankful for being out of the plane. He couldn't sleep because this whole situation. He was just to upset. Granted Dr. Oliver was alive, but, he was comatose. Every time he closed his eyes flashbacks to the moments after his former teammate becoming visible again haunted his mind. He looked strong, but, he just seemed weak. Seeing the best of the rangers down and out was painful the first time. There's no telling how the second time will feel. His mind was racing around so much that he didn't notice somebody grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Ethan, man how you've been?" Ethan instantly recognize the voice.

"I'm alright, Conner." Ethan said as he uneasily patted his back. He lefted his eyes as he saw a woman in a pink button shirt and a jean skirt. It was obvious she was trying to keep from laughing. He could swear she said something that sounded like 'Just like, Rocky.' He started pulled away from Conner.

"Conner, do you care to introduce me?"

"Right." Said Conner trying to fight off the wave of embarrassment that washed over him.

"Ethan, this is Kimberly Hart. Kim, this is Ethan James."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hart." Said Ethan as he extended his hand. Kim took his hand and shook it.

"Same here, and please call me Kim. Ms. Hart is my stepmom's name."

"Ok. Kim, wasn't Kira with you guys?"

"Yeah. Kira should have been here by now with Trent. I wonder what's keeping her."

"They're probably making out in the middle of the airport." Conner voiced before feeling a fist connect with the back of his shoulder.

"I figured you've learned to keep that big mouth of yours shut by now." Teased Ethan.

"You do know this is Conner we're talking about." Joked Trent.

"Guys, as much as I missed this can we knock it off until later." Conner said exasperated.

"Yeah, guys, this is pointless. Dr. O is in a hospital and we're helpless to do anything about it. I mean he is back where he was about two years ago." Said Kira with tremor in her voice that anger failed to hide.

"Kira, Dr. O pulled through last time. I'm sure he'll be giving me his signature glare at me in no time." Conner said trying to keep the girl from crying. He might be the denser one of the group but even he noticed the puffiness around her eyes. He didn't want her to brake down for the third time. His statement caused a small smile on her face as that memory came into mind.

"Do you want me to leave you guys alone for a moment?"

"No, Kim," said Kira a little bit more composed thanks to Conner, "we're just acting how we usually did."

"Ok. Since Justin's flight isn't do for about an hour do you care to back to that diner?"

"Yeah, I think I you need another piece of that pie, Kira." Kira looked at the former red and scoffed at him.

"Sure why not. In the state I'm in it wouldn't hurt to indulge myself, but as long as Trent shares it with me."

"Works for me"  
-  
(6:00 am)

Justin walk into the airport extremely disheveled. His hair was a mess and his clothes were so wrinkled that you could have sworn he went a few rounds with a group of Divatox's monsters. Apparently he had experience the flight from hell. He was just glad to be off the plane. His began looking around for the ranger that he helped rescue, but, to his dismay he couldn't find Jason. All he really saw was four people that looked like they were in their early twenties and the back of a woman's head. The only woman in the group of four pointed at him as the person in front of them turned around.

"Kimberly!" Justin said in half shock as he ran up and gave her a hug over the chair.

"Hey, Justin, you've certainly grown since I last saw you."

"Yeah and you look better then you did back then."

"Well embracing a dark nature does that to you." Kimberly joked and Justin chuckled.

"True I would of hated to see how Tommy was when he did that."

"Yeah when Trent did that he looked like he could rip my throat out." said Conner. Unfortunately he received a elbow to the ribs by Kira and a glare from Trent.

"I think that was the look Conner mentioned, Kim." said Ethan while the former pink ranger shook her head and Justin stared confused.

"It's a wonder Tommy didn't strangle him." muttered Kim.

"Excuse me, can somebody explain what's going on." Justin spoke gaining the other five's attention.

"Sorry, Justin," said Kira, "we're Dr. O's most recent P.R. team. Conner in Red, Ethan in Blue, Trent's White, and I'm Yellow." Justin went aw at the yellow ranger's brief yet cryptic description.

"And Tommy was their black." Kim chimed leaving three people surprised before three out of four Dino Thunder Rangers glared at Conner.

"Hey I didn't know we were suppose to keep it a secret from Dr. O's friends."


	7. Breakfast at Hayley's

_Disclaimer: I'm sure you no the drill. Me no own Power Rangers._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Breakfast at Hayley's

(2:30 a.m)

A man in a red shirt and blue jeans entered Reefside general hospital looking for a friendly face to find none. After a small grumble he steped outside and pulled out his cell phone. He was already in a bad mood because his car decided to have tire problems. After dialing he had to wait until the voice mail almost picked up before someone answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Jason, where the hell are you?"

"Rocky, I'm sorry I completely forgot."

"Yeah like how you forgot to pick me up four years ago."

"Hey don't blame me. I wasn't the one that suggested for you to stay behind."

"Let's forget about this for the time being where are you?"

"I'm at Hayley's place."

"Well can you swing by and pick me up?"

"Why?"

"Because half way here my back right tire decided to blow out and as I pulled into a parking spot that damn doughnut figured what the hell and did the exact same thing."

"I told you that it's better to get a spare then rely on a doughnut. Ok give me about 15 minutes and I'll be there"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(6:12 a.m.)

After going back and forth from the airport Kimberly in the beige mini-van was finally on her way to the Hayley's apartment. The Dino Thunder Rangers were busying talking with Justin. Asking him questions about how it was being the youngest ranger in history and other questions relating to the Turbo Rangers. Kira was occasionaly told her where to go so they wouldn't get lost. Reefside might not be New York but it's a big place to someone that hasn't been there before. The whole time Kimberly was on autopilot this was the first time since getting the news Kimberly started thinking about the current situation.

"Tommy tried to kill himself. I can't believe he would do that. Shit, I doubt anybody would think he would do it. Why would he do this? Why would he call Jason just to tell me that he loves me? Well I guess there is always that special place in your heart for your first love. That's why they call it your first love. I mean Adam told me how frantic Tommy got when he saw Divatox threw those dummys of me and Jason overboared, and that's why he took his helment when I was under that spell. Because he still loves me. No that can't be right. He doesn't love me. He told Jason so that way I would know he was dead. He wanted me to know that I killed him. Oh my god. I killed him. I'm the one that drove him to this. I'm the reason he's in a hospital bed. I'm the one that put there. Not a monster. Me. Kimberly Hart is the one that distroyed the great ranger." Kimberly thought to herself as tears that originaly no where to be seen started coming down as if her face was a waterfall. Kira took note of this as they were coming up to the final turn towards the apartment complex.

"Kim, why don't you pull over? Conner can drive us the rest of the way." Kira spoke sothingly. The men heads moved to faced the front of the vehical to see the yellow pteradactol rub the right arm of the pink pteradactol.

"I'm fine." Kim said as she made a vain attempt to wipe the tears.

"No your not." All the orginal pink ranger did was pull over to the side of the rode and turned on her hazard lights before unbuckling her seatbealt. "Ethan, switch with me."

"Sure thing, Kira." Her blue teammate replied. Conner and Ethan were seating in the backrow so this allowed for the the girls to talk in somewhat privacy. After the brief seating rearragment. Kira had pulled Kim towards her in a hug type hold were the older woman laid her head on the younger's shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's my fault. It's my fault Tommy's dead." She spoke low enough for Kira hear.

"Kim, Tommy's not dead. It will take a lot more the this to stop him. He's been in how many explosions?"

"It's still my fault, Kira."

"I for one refuse to believe that, and if anyone says otherwise they'll be thankful I can't morph." Kim was able to manage a smile through her tears.

"Thanks."

"Hey us girls have to stick together. Besides you went to bat for me with your friend at MTV and Ima, I'm going to go to bat for you with anybody that tries anything."

"Kira, were almost there." Said Trent turned around in his seat.

"Thanks."

"Are you ok Ms. Hart?" asked the ex-white ranger as he grabbed her hand.

"I will be, Trent, and call me Kim." she answered as she wiped what remained from her tears away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(6:20 a.m.)

Emily being the only one awake was busy making breakfast. At about fifteen till six a phone call from Adam to Jason's cell phone woke her up. She happend to take it from him when Rocky noisly entered the apartment waking everyone up. They were in a town almost an 50 minutes away from Reefside getting some much need gas for there car when they relized they didn't have a clue where Hayley's home was. Emily grooggly gave them the directions and asked them to stop by the Starbucks to get everyone what would be some much need coffee. When they asked why she told them two things, (A) she has doesn't know where Hayley keeps her coffee maker much less the coffee can, and (B) she absolutely hates drinking Maxwell House. Ofcourse this led to Adam making a joke about her not waking up without Foldgers in her the cup. After he assured her that he knew what to get everybody she hung up the phone and decided to start making breakfast for the approximately twenty people that will be over within the next hour.

She had gotten off the phone Billy a few minutes ago when he called a letting her know that him and Trini were 10 miles out of town and was requesting instructions along with Zack almost at the same time. So they were do at the apartment at any moment. She was also worried about Kim and all that she was bringing in. The past tweleve hours have been a killer. Thankfully she was able to sleep for almost six hours. She's just as thankful that she had accumlated a enough overtime hours to miss work for about a week. Probably for the first time since working at the hospital as a nurse she was glad about having to take some of the girls shifts. Because now they had to cover her shifts and they can't complain. Especially since she has a legitmate excuse not to come in. Breakfast was almost finished when she got a knock at the door. She carefully navigated her way from the kitchen to the door. As she opened the door four men that were in their late teens/early 20's, a young woman around the same age, and a older woman she recognized almost instantly.

"Hey, Kim, how are holding up?"

"About as well as could be expect, Emily. What about Jase?"

"Well nothings distroyed yet." Kim gave a small smirk letting her surrogate sister-in-law know she was in somewhat good spirts. "I take it these guys are the Dino Thunders and Justin that Tommy told me and my husband about."

"Yeah they are. Do I need to introduce them to you?"

"No, Tommy showed us pictures of them after they graduated when we visited. Come on in." Said Emily shortly before stepping to the side to let them in.

"Wow, Dr. O talked about us?" Asked Ethan amazed.

"Yeah he did. He's very fond you guys."

"Man, now I wished I was closer to him." said Conner

"Don't worry about it, Conner. It took while for Tommy to let all of us close back when he was the green ranger. It's just how he is. Some closer then others." said Kim with a grim look on her face.

"Don't think about that, Kim." Kira told her. The orginal pink ranger looked at her fellow sister of flight admaration. It was like Kira knew everything she was thinking even though they just now started to connect. In that breif moment of time Kim knew this girl will be apart of her life forever. Just like Trini and Aisha were.

"Is the food ready yet?" said Rocky as he sat up off the floor.

"How long have you been awake?" Emily asked giving him a critical look.

"I just woke up."

"Rocko, we all know you were awake the moment the bacon hit the pan." Jason stated from his spot in the chair with his arms crossed and a look on his face that begged the question 'do I look that stupid.'

"Oh and when did you decide to return to the world of the living o'mighty Gold Ranger?"

"I never been able sleep well without my Emily beside me. So when everybody started talking it brought me out my slumber." Emily was touched by her husband saying this. Last night Hayley wanted her and Jason to take her bed, but, Jason insisted that he can sleep in the chair and Emily would share with her.

"Either that or he's like the all of the red rangers I know at the mere mentioning of food has him ready to get up and fight an army of monsters." Kira jabbed amused at the objections that came from those who wore the color red of the room.

"What's with all of the commotion?" asked David as he moved from a lieing to a sitting postion on the couch.

"I would like to know that, too." stated Hayley as she emerged from the hallway wearing white cotton pajamas instead of the clothes everyone else were wearing from last night.

"Oh just, Kira, insulting Conner while getting Rocky and Jason in the process." Replied Trent like it was a normal everyday occurance.

"Rocky, breakfeast will be ready when Adam and Tanya get in and Jason don't worry they along with Billy, Trini and Zack called so there's no need to tell them how to get here because I already did it."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Emily, why don't you let me help you with the cooking. I'm sure making breakfast for almost twenty people isn't easy."

"Sure, Hayley, I appreciate it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayley was wisking a way at the bowel of pancake batter she held with absolute vigor. Emily with a wisk of her own worked on the eggs making sure the pepper and other spices she added where mixing properly. She didn't need to look at Hayley to know what she was doing. The whole time the cyber cafe owner was staring at Kimberly with pure unadulterated fury as the pink ranger talked with David. Normally Jason's wife would have said something but at the moment the other woman was probably doing a better job then a mixer so she just shook her head and sighed. Unfornately the sigh snapped Hayley out of her trance.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Oh I thought you did." Hayley comented before returning for a focus on Kimberly and the batter.

"But if was going to say something it would be I wished I could use that heat coming from your eyes." Hayley not wanting to anyone interupting by slamming both objects on the table just add more strength to her current activity.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing except a certain pink ranger would have a that whole in her body that you are trying to burn into her."

"Well excuse me for not being pleased with her being here." Snapped the Dino Thunder Technician.

"Hey, I'm just glad that I'm not the pancake batter." Emily said defensively causing her counterpart to look at the bowel.

"I've never made this so creamy using a mixer. Maybe I should have that jezabel come over more often."

Emily stoped what she was doing and set down the eggs on the table before closed her eyes to queal the annoyance building inside. After taking a deep breath the only woman in the apartment turned her attention to the woman considered a friend.

"Hayley I get it. Your pissed because she broke Tommy's heart all those years ago. But you need to realize that this was before you even meet him. Plus that she probably had her own reasons for breaking up with him. Granted writing him a Dear John letter was a bad way to end it and sending said letter to the Juice Bar was a bonehead move on her part, but she didn't make him let Adam read it out loud for everyone to hear. She figured that Tommy was going to be the one to read it. Nobody else. Not to mention the fact that what happend then doesn't matter now. What matters now is that she's here because she cares about Tommy. So can you please be civil towards her?" Hayley couldn't help but feel like a child that was being repromanded by there parent.

"I'll try."

"Good. Now why don't you go get changed while I'll finish up with the food. Zack is bring some girl he meet yesterday and I don't think you want to meet somebody new in your pajamas."

"Your going to kick me out of my own kitchen?"

"Do I need to get Jason?"

"I'm going." Said Hayley as she set down what she was working on and left. Emily simply began messaging her temples as the original red ranger entered the kitchen.

"Looks like you and Hayley had a heated discussion."

"No, but I did give her an earfull."

"I noticed. I was wondering when you were going to say something. It's a wonder Kim didn't notice the daggers that came from her."

"How long were you watching us?"

"Long enough to have second thoughts about having everyone coming here."

"Jason, trust me if Hayley started something with Kim it's better that it happend here then at the hospital. At the hospital we would have to worry about security throwing us out and then where would Tommy be."

"Good point. Honestly I don't need this. I'm already worrying about Kim and Kathrine getting into. I'm sure Kat blames her for why Tommy broke up with her and I wouldn't be surprised if she started blaming Kim for this."

"Kat isn't like that Jason. She might be still harbor some resentment towards Kim, but she wouldn't say anything unless someone asked the right questions." Jason smiled as he looked at the love of his life.

"How did I marry get to such as smart woman?"

"Because your extremly lucky." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." called out Kimberly from the front room.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked the veteran ranger to his wife.

"TRINI!" shreeked the first crane ninja ranger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody winced while the woman in pink launched herself at her closest friend in a hug that would put a python's squeeze to shame.

"Nice to see you too, Kim." The sabertooth tiger ranger let escape while still trying to keep from loosing too much oxygen from the ever so tighting pressure.

"Oh my god, Trini, I'm so glad you are here. I really need to talk to you. Not that to say that Kira isn't great to talk to. Because she's almost as good as you. But, no one can beat my Trini when it comes to people to talk to." The emotional woman rushed out at near mach speed.

"Should I be flattered or insulted?" Kira asked Trent confused.

"I didn't know Tommy has a brother. Did you know Tommy has a brother? Why didn't you tell me Tommy has a brother. I can't believe Tommy has brother." Everyone's favorite pink ranger continued on at the current pace she set herself on.

"Kim, unless you want Trini to start reflecting my color designation I suggest you should release her." Naturally Billy's comment brought to light that Kim looked like a crazy woman for holding onto the former yellow ranger like a life perserver while talking as if she was she had drank three four-packs of Red Bull and sheepishly let go.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, Kim. I should have known that was going to happen."

"Now am I going to recieve a hug or you don't care about me as much you do Trini?"

"The second one, but you'll still get a hug." Kim joked as she opened her arms to blue wolf which he glad entered.

"How are you holding up?"

"About as well as you can expect, Billy." Answered Kim before releasing him.

"Hey I hope you have plenty of those to go around." Shouted Zack as he walked up to his friends location.

"Well if you'll hurry up I'll give you one." As always the first black energeticly ranger the his pink teammate and gave her a squeeze that only he could deliver.

"Hey, Trini your looking good," Trini was wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow vest and jean, "same with you Billy. I would have thought you being around all that water would have turned you into a permant raisin." Billy was wearing a blue button shirt and black slacks.

"Your lucky that you have good looks because you are serverly lacking in the humor department." Billy jabbed back as he noticed Zack donned a tight fighting black shirt and black jeans.

"Why don't you guys get in here instead of standing outside the front door?" Jason said while he lean on the door.

"Ok, Jason." said Trini as she pushed him out of the way while being followed by her fellow team mates and a woman in a black blouse and a matching knee long skirt that Jason didn't know.

"Wow, I didn't think you were serious on how many people that were going to be here." said the woman.

"Well, Cathy, I told you that Tommy had alot of close friends. And just think there is still four more people that hasn't showed up. By the way Jason when are they suppose to get here?"

"I'm suppose to pick Kat and Aisha at the airport this afternoon, Adam and Tanya are due here any minute." And at that particular moment of time someone was knock on for the third time that morning. "Speak of the devil." Jason said as he opened the door to reveal the second black ranger carrying four cup holders each have four cups of coffee stacked high enough to block his face.

"Thanks, Jase, the this is starting to get a little heavy." Adam said as he made his way in where Billy, Zack, and Rocky took one holder a piece of the delcious brew. It was revealed that he wore a green t-shirt and black jeans.

"Stop complaining, Adam. They're not that heavy. Hi Jason."

"You're looking good as always, Tanya." Tanya wore a yellow v-cut blouse that was low enough to tell she was probably wearing a white spaghetti strap underneath and white pants.

"Easy for you to say, sweetheart. You are only carrying one and it only has three cups."

"What can I say? I like it when my baby is showing off his muscle." True to form Adam started blushing while those who knew him best laughed at him.

"Looks like everybody's here." Said Hayley as she walked in a black silk blouse and black dress pants.

"And breakfast is ready." Add Emily walking out of the kitchen. The moment those words left her mouth Rocky and Conner started to race eachother to their current hearts desire. Unfornately the fem fatale's of flight were ready for them. The respectively stuck a foot out and trip the other's red teammate causing the guys to land to come crashing down while Adam, Tanya, and Billy had to jump away in order to keep from being pinned by them.

"Hey what was that for?" Yelled Conner and Rocky simatanlously from the ground looking at the culprits.

"I told them to," said Jason in a matter of fact tone, "It was the only way to make sure the rest of us can get something to eat."

"But, Jase, I'm starving." protested Rocky

"Me too."

"Conner you just ate two ours ago." Said Kira

"I have an athelte's metabolism, I can't help it." Kira just threw her hands in the air and walked away.

"And you wondered why Kira made that comment earlier." said Emily patting her husband on the back before returning into the kitchen. Jason just hung his head about as low as it could possibly get.

"I'm glad none of the other's are like them, especially the one that was baked into a giant pizza." The man of red and gold colors mummbled to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cathy's P.O.V)

This still amazes me. That this friend of Zachary's has this many people that care about him. After what was would be catgerized as the weirdest five minutes of my life I got him to point out who was who while those that he didn't know introduced themselves and I introduced myself. As I look around I see Jason, Emily, Adam and Tanya sitting on the couch. Hayley sitting in her recliner. Justin, Ethan, Trent, and Kira are sitting on top of the coffee table that was between the couch and recliner that I suspect was moved there to make more room for people to walk. Trini, Kimberly, Zack and I are sitting in the chairs that were brought in from the kitchen. Ethan and Trent were the ones that moved beside the recliner. Finally there is Rocky and Conner. Because of what happend earlier they were basicly forced to set on the floor.

Every one except Trent, and Kira were eating this wonderful egg, sauage, bacon and pancake breakfast. This is probably the first meal since my birthday that was actually home cooked. Anyway I can't help but notice that those two. Trent has his left arm wraped around her keeping her close while she is sulkingly drinking the coffee Adam and Tanya brought earlier. The people that they were unsure of on what coffee they like decided to play it safe and get them the Komono Dragon Blend. Presonally I would prefer the Arabian Mocha Sanani, but I digress. I can tell that those two are special.

"Kira, Trent, why aren't you two eating?"

"Me and Kira had shared a couple slices of pie from a diner earlier before we picked up Justin."

"I see. So how does everyone now Tommy?" I can't help but wonder why all of them are looking at eachother.

"I'll start. I meet Tommy his senior year of high school. When I was younger my father died while my mother was pregnant. Then she went into labor and died shortly after giving birth. Before my grandfather knew what had happened the child was adopted. Tommy was that child."

"Wow this must be really hard on you."

"I'll go next. I meet Tommy in College. We had shared a few classes so we decided to study together and as they say the rest is history."

"Looks it's my turn. Well he used to work for my dad a few years ago. I would ocasionally see him around one of my father's labs or at a dig site that my father's company ran. I didn't actually meet him until I was in his science class with Conner, Ethan, and Kira."

"What a minute you four are his students?"

"Ex-students actually. Let's just say you would never beleave the story in a million years. Hell there are days that I don't belive it and I lived it."

"I have to agree with, Ethan. We sort of consider Dr. O to be like an older brother. He was always looked out for us more then he had to. Especially me. There were days that I doubted myself and he talked to me. Giving some very convincing arguments that I was capable of doing more then I gave myself credit for."

"Yeah, he really had an impact on all four of actually. He showed Ethan there was more to life then video games, computers, and sci-fi movies. He proved to Conner that he wasn't just a dumb jock, but a caring and compastionate person. He got Trent to relize that he wasn't alone. I mean some people would say they had similar life stories. And with me he showed me that I didn't always need to have my defences up. That it was ok to show emotion and actually care about somebody. Before I meet him I just saw myself as a future hardcore rocker chick. This might bruise Trent's ego but Dr. O was the first guy that I was emotionally close to, not to mention out of the four of us I was the closet to him. Heck I'm the only person beside Hayley that he talked about some aspects of his past with." Unbelievable. Undernormal circumstance I would think this man had abused the teacher/student relationship. But as I listend to eachone speak of him, especially Kira I tell that he never once did much less thought about crossing that line. And this thought is confirmed as I watched a single tear drop roll down this young girls cheek.

"It makes you wish that there were more teachers like him in the world."

"I know. Damn Kira you are know how to make it hard for somebody to follow, but I guess you have to since your a singer. I meet Tommy when I was out of the fourth grade. I was in the system because my father at the time was having trouble taking care of me, and to make matters worse I had the unfortnate experence of not only being put in summer school but also jumping ahead to high school. Him along with Kat, Adam, and Tanya made sure I was on the right path and stayed on it. Ofcourse I sure I annoyed him at least a few times. Heck I'll never forget that one look he gave me durring that fishing trip those guys took me on."

"I know I won't forget it either. Tommy told me after we got back that he resisted the urge to slap his forehead when you tried to cast you line backwards. Me, Rocko and Aisha happend to meet up with him shortly after we moved from Stone Canyon to Angel Grove. Let's just say after that our lives were very eventful. It was basically one thing after another from then on. Ofcourse the best thing was me meeting my wife."

"Oh your still sweet as ever Adam. With me you can say I meet Tommy through my cousin Aisha. The story is one of those that you would need to be there even just to understand it. But I got to admit Tommy is one careing & understanding guy. No one could say they made me feel more welcome then him when I first made the move from Africa to Angel Grove. Plus he gave Adam great advice when he came to him asking on how he should ask me out."

"Really? What about you Emily? Have any good stories about Tommy?"

"No, I meet Tommy through Jason. It was just your typical girlfriend meets best friend type things. Unless you want me to tell about the time how I caught Jason trying to sneak off to a hunting trip him and Tommy had."

"Oh come not this again. I told you Tommy needed me. Besides Rocky couldn't do it because of his back."

"I keept on telling you guys my back was fine. I still could have gone with you."

"And what use that one rifle. Adam told both me and Tommy what happened when he used it. I believe the words were 'Nearly killed myself when I used it' mean anything Rocko."

"Oh I'm sure Adam was just exagerating."

"Rocky, Carlos was with me when I used it. Does he need to explain what happened to you, again?"

"Guys!! Not the best time to be arguing about that. We're suppose to be telling Cathy about Tommy, not arguing about that hunting trip or the gun I made Adam put looked up in it's case and promise never to use again."

"She's right you three. If you ever start this again so help me I will use my those two daggers of mine and don't think I won't. Especially you, Jason. Got it!"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Wow that Trini. I'll feel sorry for any mugger that ran into her in a dark alley.

"Anyway Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and yours truely meet him back when he first moved to Angel Grove. Let's see if I can remember. Jason meet Tommy at some martial art thing he was doing at the time where they squared off. Talking about being evenly match. Both were good and you couldn't help but feel sorry if those two teamed up to take on somebody. They went together like Mario and Luigi." Why did Zach stopped just because Ethan snorted.

"As I saying from that point on they had one of those friendly rivalarys and trust me they deffinetly did but heads at times."

"More like acting like a couple of buttheads at times."

"Kim that was a certain witch that shall remain nameless's fault not ours."

"Can I finish? Anyway I think it was the next day Tommy ran in Kim between classes. Needless to say they were awe struck with eachother. After putting their tounges back in there mouths she asked him to meet us at the local youth center after school. Unfornately on his way there the same nameless witch that Jason mentioned thought it would be fun to mess with the new kid's head and make him believe that we were going to do some real messed up stuff to him. After we finally convinced him that she was the messed up one we were close ever since. Even after me, Jase, and Trini flew to Sweden for the youth peace confernce."

"You were in the youth peace confernce?"

"Yeah, we left a little time after Rocky, Adam and Aisha showed up. That was when Kim and Tommy were dating."

"You mean she's his ex-girlfriend?" Wow talk about a nice peice information.

"Yeah I was. We were together for almost three years. We broke up monthes after I left Angel Grove to train for the Pan-globals in Florida. I really did love him."

"yeah right." Uh-oh. I think I just felt the temperture drop.

"I'm sorry if this comes off sounding rude, but, I beg your pardon." Something tells me this is not good, because Hayley laid her plate behind Justin, got up and is now standing infront of Kim's chair.

"I said yeah right. You never did love him."

"Hayley."

"Stay out of this, Kira. It's between me and this bitch." Oh yeah this is defently not good because now Kimberly is up and they are toe to toe.

"Kim, why don't you sit down."

"No, Trini. I want to know why she's calling me a bitch."

"You want to know why I'm calling you a bitch? It should be obvious. You ripped Tommy's heart out. Here you are trying to play the good guy in all of this saying that that we broke and I loved him when you know it isn't true. You were the one that did the breaking up. You and that fucking letter of yours. Oh yeah I know about that letter. Want to know who else knows about it? I tell you Billy, Rocky, Kat, Tanya and especially Adam. Adam was the one that read it to Tommy before he took from him."

"Adam is that true?" Now there is one tremor you wouldn't pick up on the Reichter scale. It's obvious this man didn't want to answer, but knew he had to because he was staring at the floor.

"Yes, Kim. Its true."

"Its true, _**Ms. Kimberly 'you broke my' Hart**_. He read it to Tommy. He read your Dear John letter to Tommy in front of some of his closest friends. I honestly don't know why you are here."

"Because I care about Tommy." Kimberly's back might be facing me, but I can tell by her voice that she's crying.

"Care about him? You don't give a damn about him. You left with out a second thought just because of some silly gymnastics thing. You couldn't get on the plane fast enough."

"I didn't want to go. Tommy told me I should go follow my dream, but he also told me that either way I decide he was going to support me 100 precent."

"You might be able to convince yourself with load garbage, but, not me. Because if that was true you would never have left Tommy. You wouldn't have sent the letter. Tommy would be in the hospital right now as we speak!"

"HAYLEY!"

"Back off, Kira!"

"You don't think I already think that. Can you comprehen even the most remotely possiblity that I feel responsible. Because I do. I don't need you telling me that." I can't believe what I just. I can't even move as I watch Kimberly run out of apartment

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Riddance." Hayley said. The shock of what just transpired has had the chance wear off when the next event happened taking virtually everyone by complete surprised. As if acting like a woman possed, no she was a woman possed. Possed with a fury that no yellow ranger before her contained Kira Ford closed the distance between her and the woman that for one year she held all respect for just to loose it at that one moment. Kira forced Hayley to face her before unleashing a punch to the stomach that drove the air out of its owner's lungs, and before her victim was able to catch her breath Kira then launched a knee that poped Hayley up into a lighting quick round house that rival any morphed rangers in both speed and power. If it wasn't for both Trini and Tanya finally being able to move and grabbing the younger yellow ranger, the woman that was now on the ground moaning in pain would be in a fight for her life.

"Kira, Kira," said Trini trying to get the musician's attention and succeeding, "why don't you, me and Tanya go find Kim." Kira turned her attention back to Hayley and hazel eyes covered in tears while holding confusion and pain meet brown eyes that were full to the brim of anger and rage.

"Conner, do you still have the keys to the van?" She asked never once shifting her gaze.

"Yes."

"Good, that means she won't be far. Let's go."

"After you." Said Tanya not wanting to risk Kira pouncing on Hayley with their back turn. Despite still wanting to rip the red head's face off the yellow dino ranger lead the mighty morphin and zeo rangers of the same color out the door.

As those girls left Reefside's white ranger got up helped the down woman up.

"I better check you out." He said.

"Thank you, Trent." She said in a pained sweet tone.

"Don't use that tone with me after what you did." Trent said with so much venom that it was remincent of his evil white ranger days.

"What?"

"What, nothing. You crossed the line majorly. I'm sure Conner and Ethan would agree that you disappointed us greatly. Kira loved you alot before that stunt you pulled. If it was just us and Kim I wouldn't have stoped Kira and they sure as hell wouldn't have either. I swear if I see you do this again your going to be wishing I was you know what again. Comprende?" Hayley was so shooken by Trent's deadly serious demanor that she simply noded. Trent was about to walkout with his former boss when Billy spoke.

"Trent, wait. I have something to say. Hayley, all five of us left Tommy. The five people who were his first five friends in Angel Grove. Jason, Zach, and Trini with the peace confernce, Kim and the Pan-Globals, and me with my ailment. If your blaming one of us, your blaming all of us, and I fail to see how Tommy's current predicament is my fault. Now you take care of her injuries, Trent." The white ranger left with the woman that just been told off by the third person today.

"I think I should go help the other girls with Kimberly." said Cathy wanting to get out of the tense enviorment as soon as possible before leaving.

Jason sank down in his seat and slid both hands down his face letting out a long forceful breath.

"I can't beleave what just happen."

"Neither can I Jason, and I was the one that told her to be civil to Kim."

"I came here because I was worried about Tommy. I don't need to add Kim to that list too."

"I agree with Adam. Kim was always the emotional one of the group. It's going to take a miracle if Trini is going talk her into staying."

"Look on the bright side, Billy, atleast she has Kira with her. She was able to calm her down earlier on the way here from the airport." Justin informed one of his blue predecessors.

"That reminds me, is it just me or was everyone else shocked by what Kira did?"

"I can top that, Zack. I was scared out of my mind when I saw how fast she did that roundhouse. Was she always that fast?"

"No, Rocky. That only tells me what we already know. She was pissed. The only other person I saw her get even remotly that at mad is Conner. Speaking of Conner. Something must be bugging you man, because your being to quiet."

"Four things are bugging me, Ethan. First, Kim said she felt responible for Dr. O trying to kill himself. Ofcourse I am paraphrasing."

"Uh-oh. Conner is using big words. He being serious."

"Knock it off, Ethan. Now is not the time for jokes. Kim must of had those thoughts in the back of her mind since Jason called her lastnight."

"I don't that for a second, Conner. If there is someone that can blame themselves more then Tommy its Kim." Jason confirmed.

"Secondly, I don't have clue on how to handle this thing between Kira and Hayley. I would never believed it if I hadn't seen it. Like Trent sayed before Kira loved Hayley. For something like that to happen you really need to know how to push her buttons. I did that from day one and I never sparked that kind of reaction."

"I understand man. Kira was even more pissed then after that time she was controled by that one monster that took over her mind and came in flying on the ptera zord unmorphed. That was frighting enough."

"Thirdly, one of us needs to tell Dr. O what happened here when he wakes up."

"Wow, Conner, that is a big mistake. He'll blow fuse."

"Ethan, he's going to find out sooner or later. They didn't give him that PhD because he's goodlooking. He'll know something is wrong if Kira and Hayley can't stay in the same room longer then five seconds."

"Conner's right. Tommy might be alot of things, but dumb isn't one of them. I'll tell him."

"No, Jason, I'm going to tell him."

"Conner, I really think I should be the one to do it. I'll know what to expect."

"Even though with that being true, Hayley and Kira are Dino Thunder, not Mighty Morphin or Zeo. I'm the Red Ranger. I should tell him." Jason smiled and walked up to one of his many red ranger successor. He extended his hand which Conner took the two men shook hands.

"You are defentily a red ranger. I know Tommy would be proud if he saw this right now. Risking a fight against a pissed Tommy is something not many people would do. You just gained a generous ammount of my respect."

"Thank you, Jason." Conner beemed smile that would rival any of his first times.

"Wait a second, you said four things were bothering you, Conner. What was the fourth?" Asked Ethan

"Oh, yeah. Does this mean breakfast is ruined?" Jason stared at the soccer player for two seconds before laughing thus causing everyone else to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok. Here is this chapter of Please Keep Fighting. Please review. Hopefully I can start updateing more offten. I need to get a new computer. Oh and I'm sorry for this chapter being so long. I just knew I need to make up for not updating sooner, and I think a chapter that is over 50 of the pervious chapters compined definetly makes it up._


	8. Fresh Tears and New Possibilities

_Disclaimer: I never had and never will own Power Rangers._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 8

Fresh Tears and New Possibilities

Kimberly was in the beige mini-van crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe what had happened. One moment she was telling stories about Tommy and the next Hayley was chewing her out. Originally Kim wanted to just take off and never comeback, but when she went to start the ignition she remembered Conner had the keys not her. So too upset to think clearly she just sat in the driver's seat and cried enough tears to fill the Great Lakes and then some.

"I should have just stayed behind. I knew I was unwanted, but I had to come. Probably Tommy wouldn't have cared whether I showed up or not." Kimberly muttered to herself between sobs.

"You're wrong, Kim, Dr. O would care." Said Kira standing right beside the door. At that moment Tanya opened the driver's side sliding door allowing herself and the other yellows in. Trini being Kim's best friend crawled into the passenger side seat while the ex-Zeo and Dino rangers took up the middle row seats.

"And you know damn good well you are wanted, Kimberly." Trini added.

"Yeah right, Trini. You saw what happened in there. Hayley blames me for Tommy doing this, and frankly so do I."

"Kim, you have no reason to hold yourself responsible for Tommy's actions. You can't be there to hold his hand twenty-four seven." Tanya pointy said.

"What Hayley said in there was completely uncalled for. I don't care if you did send Dr. O that letter. She had absolutely no reason to do that." Kira said trying to keep her anger in check.

"I know your trying to help, Kira. I just can't help thinking she's right. But I'm grateful that you tried to keep me from being yelled at."

"That's not all she did." Tanya snorted.

"What?" asked Kim

"Well let's just say a certain someone is going to be black and blue when we get back inside." Trini's response resulted in the ex-pink rangers jaw dropping as she turned to her yellow pterodactyl counterpart.

"What can I say? She pissed me off." Exclaimed Kira. Trini and Tanya just shook their heads while Kim was trying to decide if she wanted the details or not while wiping what remained of her tears away.

"Kim, are you ok?" asked a voice at the driver's side window. The female rangers turned to see the girl Zack brought standing there.

"I will be."

"She just needs to calm down some more. Will you tell Jason that will be back up in about five to ten minutes?" Said Trini

"Sure."

"Thanks, Cathy." Cathy gave a small sympathetic smile to Kimberly before turning around. She was hoping that she could help the original pink ranger, but it seemed that the other girls were handling it. So she made a mental note to tell Kira to take some anger management classes later today after she had cooled off some. After Cathy left Kim turned back around and looked straight into Kira's eyes.

"I guess you weren't kidding that you were going to make someone thankful that you can't morph." The record executive said with a slight laugh. Kira gave a small embarrassed grin while her color predecessors looked at her with questioning looks.

"Ok, I'm going to need to hear this." Said the Saber Tooth Tiger ranger.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent was quietly checking on his former employer's injuries in her bedroom.

She was sitting as straight as possible on her bed while he was kneeling in front of her. It was oblivious she was going to have a bruise on the left side of her face so he didn't need to check that at the moment. The Drago powered ranger felt around the woman in front him and she winced in pain. He then looked at her forehead and saw a small bump beginning to form right above the nose.

"You're lucky. You have a bruised sternum and a couple of bruises on your face."

"How is that lucky?" Hayley asked harsher then she'd intended.

"Simple, Kira could have broke a rib and your nose if she'd really wanted to." Trent snapped back. Hayley flinched from his words. She knew that she'd screwed up big time. The small business owner didn't know what had came over her. At first she was calm, cool, and collected, but when Kim had said what she'd said and every fiber of her being just blazed with anger. Now Kira won't talk to her again, the guys are ashamed of her, and more then likely the others rangers Tommy fought with probably want to either blow her to Kingdom Come or storm out of her apartment and not let her see the black ranger.

"I'm sorry, Trent." Hayley said just above a whisper.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Trent stated in a matter of fact tone. The former white ranger knew he might have been a little to rough on her. He could understand that the redhead was upset about her best friend since college trying to kill himself. It just didn't give her the right to bite one of Dr. O's ex-girlfriend's head off.

"Trent, do you mind if I talk to Hayley alone for a moment?" The pair turned to see Conner standing in the door way.

"Sure, I need to get some ice and some bandages anyway." Said the artist as he got up to leave the two alone. Conner stepped back so Trent could exit before going in. The high school soccer star sat down on the bed beside Hayley and sighed as he was still trying to find the words he wanted.

"I've already been told off enough today, Conner, you don't need to do it too." Hayley said trying to avoid a lecture.

"I'm not going to, Hayley. I want to know; why did you exploded at Ms. Hart?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just couldn't take it that she'd just lied in front of everybody." The Hayley replied.

"Hayley, don't start; because I'm not in the mood. Yeah sure Kimberly broke up with Dr. O in a letter how many years ago? But that doesn't matter. For all we know he could have called her and agreed with her." Tommy's red ranger said trying to keep from losing his temper.

"Conner, remember back when Tommy was in a coma right after we got him visible again? I started to blame myself, and I did it again last night up to the point Kimberly called me. I was thinking that I should have noticed Tommy was depressed, but the moment I heard her voice I just saw red. I started hearing Tommy's voice recite the letter, word for word to me, like he had back when we were in college after he'd found out his, at the time, girlfriend was having an affair with her professor. The whole time I heard his pain stricken voice it broke my heart and caused my blood to boil. And when Kim start to talk about how her and Tommy had broke up I heard him reciting the letter again. So I just lost it. I just can't take hearing him in pain, Conner." Hayley said with tears in her eyes. Conner pulled her into his body and let her just cry into his shoulder. When he did this the normally strong woman just broke down even further.

Conner looked at the doorway to see both Jason and Emily there. The young ex-red ranger gave the pair a questioning look and both of them simply nodded in response. He knew then that they'd heard every word Hayley had said. And like that the married couple left without saying a word. Hayley kept crying all through Trent bringing the ice and bandages before exiting the room. The Drago and Tyranno exchanged a conversation with their eyes that no one else would have known. Shortly after the MIT alum stopped sobbing and pulled away.

"Thanks, Conner, I need that." Hayley said wiping away the tears from her face.

"You're welcome. You'll need to tell Kira and Kimberly what you told me, right."

"Yeah. Even though I'm sure Kira will hate me for the rest of her life, and who knows what Kim will do."

"I'm sure Kim will understand. After all she cares about Dr. O about as much as everyone else here, and Kira won't hate you for the rest of her life. She might be mad at you for a while but she'll never hate you. If she hated everybody that pissed her off' I wouldn't be her friend." Conner thoughtfully joked and Hayley laughed slightly.

"That is defiantly true." Said the dino thunder technical expert with a smile.

"And you know I have to tell Dr. O what happened when he wakes up." Conner watched the older woman's head droop slightly and her smile fade.

"Yeah, Tommy might not be a rocket scientist, and usually is oblivious as they come, but he'll know that Kira is upset with me and he'll want to know why. I'm just afraid of how he'll react."

"Who knows? All I can do is hope he doesn't shoot the messenger."

"Conner, I never thought I would be able to talk to you like this. You really grew up since the last time I saw you. Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it Hayley. You're apart of the team too. Just with out the morpher and the cool weapons." Hayley rolled her eyes and smiled at Conner.

"Some things never change."

"I better let Trent finish what he was doing. Talk to you later." Conner said while getting up and leaving the room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mood in the front room was a somber one. Everyone was still getting over the fact of every thing that happened less then thirty minutes ago. Cathy had returned to her seat beside Zack. Emily decided to help Rocky clean the dishes while Ethan, Billy, and Justin were talking amongst themselves by the coffee table. The only ones that hadn't moved were Adam and David. Trent was leaning against the wall that connected the front room to the hallway and Jason sat in the chair that he was previously sleeping in.

"Well at least I know what made Hayley snap." Conner said walking in. "Oh, Trent, you can finish patching Hayley up." Trent just gave a questioning look before he figured it could wait for a moment.

"It's hard to believe that's why she did that, yet I completely understand."

Emily said as she finished up with the last dish before her and Rocky exited the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"We'll tell you in a moment after the girls bring Kim back." Jason responded.

"Speaking of them. I want to send Kim and Kira in there." Conner said jerking his thumb down the hallway.

"Conner, I don't think that's a good idea." Said Rocky.

"I agree. Have you forgotten what Kira did to Hayley already?" Zack spoke.

"Guys, let's hear him out." Cathy demanded.

"No you don't need to hear him out. I agree with Conner's decision and if any of you have a objection you can take it up with me." Jason stated in an 'I'm the leader and red ranger so you need to listen to me, green ranger' voice. The ones that knew Jason the longest stared at him in disbelief that he'd taken that tone with them, while the others were just surprised. Including the four women that happened to walk back in at that very moment.

"What did Conner decide?" Asked Trini; being the first to recover from Jason's words. Everyone in the room watched as the red dino thunder ranger walked to the door.

"Kira, Kim, I need you guys to follow me into Hayley's room." stated the dino thunder's co-leader.

"Why?" The yellow pterodactyl asked indignantly. She got her answer in a glare from Conner that reminded her very much of ones he would normally have received from a certain blank ranger. Kira promptly closed her mouth and lead Kimberly to the apartment's bedroom followed by her the soccer star. Tanya decided to sit in Adam's lap and Trini took a seat beside Billy as he and the other blues sat down.

"Wow, Conner gave Kira the Dr. O glare. He's determined to fix this. Now I understand why he was Dr. O's right hand man in class." Ethan said with an amazed look on his face.

"Tommy couldn't have chosen a better person to take that spot if I say so myself." said Jason. Every one in the room minus Cathy had a thoughtful look on their face before they nodded. Shortly after Trent came back in shaking his head.

"Conner must be crazy for putting Kim, Kira, and Hayley in the same room together after what just happened."

"Actually, Trent, he's doing the right thing." said Emily, "I don't agree with what your former boss did, but deep down her actions were justified in a way."

"What do you mean?" asked the first Dune Star Turbo Ranger.

"Hayley basically told Conner she has been hearing Tommy's voice ever since last night. His voice was reciting the letter Kim sent to him before he got together with Kat, but what was getting to her was the tone. He was in pain at the time she found out about it, and it got to her. Then when Kim talked about her and Tommy's relationship it came back and that's why she snapped." The Gold Ranger's wife informed the group.

"A psychosomatic auditory hallucination; I've heard of these, but I never ran into a case personally. What I don't get is why is it happening to her and why now." Cathy said in all her psychological glory. That's when the two yellows, and Emily's head snapped up in attention and realization.

"Oh my god, you don't think…" said Tanya.

"It has to be. There's no other logical explanation." Replied Trini

"I can't believe it's been staring me in the face this entire. I thought it was just her emotions running in high gear because she founded him last night." Stated the wife of the first red mighty morphin power ranger. That's when the light bulbs turned on in Billy and Ethan's head along with Trent's.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Tommy was oblivious to what his charms could do to the opposite gender."

"Until now I never thought this was a possibility, and frankly with as much work as she put in with the dino...saur exhibits at the museum with him; it finally makes some since." Ethan said, almost making a slip due to the surprise of the recent revelation.

"Uh can somebody please tell the people that aren't super genius or women what's going on?" Rocky asked earning him a small slap on the head.

"Simple," said the white dino thunder ranger, "We think Hayley has a thing for Dr. O."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner was leaning against the closed door in Hayley's room while said person was nervously explaining to the two flying rangers the cause for her actions. The café owner was still in the same spot he'd left her before exiting the room just a little while ago. The only divergence between then and now was that the other two girls were on either side of her; Kira on his left, Kim on the right.

While Hayley spoke he watched as Kira's anger towards her melt away little by little. Granted he knew this conversation wouldn't cause Kira to automatically stop her resentment towards the woman that essentially helped her get where she is today by giving her regular gigs at the cyber cafe, but it will be enough to forgive her and hopefully get them on speaking terms before the black ranger was up and about. After all a lot of damage had been done today.

Then he turned his attention towards Kimberly. After meeting her last night and talking with her this morning, at the diner, something about her reminded him of Krista. It might have been her gentle nature, her kind spirit, or the passion she put into whatever she does, but Kim made him think of that girl he'd once thought would be the future Mrs. Conner McKnight. And if the pink ranger was anything like the nature girl he was positive that things would work out. Hell it looked like Kimberly understood every single word Hayley was saying.

Finally he observed Hayley. She looked like a scared child lost in a department store with out her mommy and daddy. Her voice was full of remorse and sincerity as the words escaped what chokehold the woman's throat had them in. Even Stevie Wonder could've seen the tears Hayley's eyes wanted to shed. Part of Conner wanted to hold the woman that told him about the open tryouts two years ago while another told him that she need to finish.

"Anyway that's why I snapped at you, Kim. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done it, but I've been through so much with Tommy I just can't stand him being hurt. That's no excuse for my actions though. I'm sorry and I'll stay away from the hospital until Tommy wakes up if you want me to."

"Hayley, you've already been through a lot with Tommy. Certainly more than I have been and we were on the same team for almost three years. I couldn't ask you to do that. Just like I couldn't ask Kat and the others. If the roles were reversed and had it been me instead of you; I would have done the same thing. So don't worry about it."

"So you forgive me?" The woman who helped build the raptor cycles asked meekly.

"Of course." answered Tommy's first love as she pulled the other woman into a gentle hug. As the two released each other Hayley turned to who she hoped was still her friend.

"Kira…" Hayley started off sheepishly, struggling to find the words.

"If Kim's cool I guess we're cool to," Kira said as she hugged the woman that was like a big sister to her, "but that doesn't mean I'm no longer upset with you." Conner smiled as he watched the beautiful moment in front of him. Finally the two yellows official or not pulled away gave each other a small smile through silent tears.

"Now why don't you two kiss and make up?" The smile on the Triassic rangers face fell as he watched Kira get up and socked him in the shoulder as hard as she could. "That was sure to leave a bruise." He thought with a smile.

"I said once and I'll say it again; just like Rocky."


	9. Is Pink the Color for Upset

**_Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned the power rangers do you think I have the current idiot as the red ranger?_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:

Is Pink The Color For Upset

After all of the hectic series of events from breakfast, everything returned to a relative normal flow. There were chats among the male rangers of the same color. The female rangers were talking about something Tanya wanted to discuss. David was with Jason and Rocky while the girls who weren't rangers were joking about the men. Actually Emily was insulting Jason, but, then again whenever she got together with other women there was no stopping the 'my husband is so stupid' jokes. A positive atmosphere replaced the negative one until Jason's cell phone went off.

"Hello."

"Mr. Scott?" the woman on the other line asked.

"Dr. Banquette, how's Tommy?"

"He's shown improvement, but, he's far from out of the woods."

"Would it be possible for us to see him?"

"Not at the moment. We're waiting on the cleaning crew for his room, but I'm sure you know how they are."

"Yeah. Take an hour to get somewhere that it takes normal people only ten minutes." The Asian doctor laughed over the phone.

"That's them. He should be on the fourth floor in room 15 in section D by noon."

"I think we'll be in around one or two o'clock. I still have two people to pick up. Speaking of them, Emily what time is it?"

"It's almost fifteen till eleven."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Ok Dr. Banquette will be there about two. What's the maximum number of people allowed in the room?"

"Four or five people. Why, do you have a group of power rangers or something?"

"Or something." Jason nervously chuckled. "You'll find out when you see us."

"All right, I'll see you then. Goodbye Mr. Scott."

"Goodbye, Doctor." Jason hung up the phone before giving a small sigh of relief. "Hayley do you know of a place we can eat? I'm already sure we're violating some fire safety code just having this many people in your apartment."

"Why don't we just go to the Cyberspace? There's plenty of room and I already called my assistant manager to tell her that I need her to put up the sign saying 'Closed Due To Emergency' I used to put up whenever there was a monster attack."

"Monster Attack?" asked Cathy

"What's the matter, Cathy? Haven't you ever heard of the Power Rangers?" asked Zack

"I thought they were just a comic book."

"Well I hate to tell you this, but, they're not. I'm from Angel Grove, the birth place of the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo power rangers. Reefside is home to the Dino Thunder rangers."

"Oh ok." Cathy said not giving it much thought much to the relief the rangers.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon as Jason was waiting for the last two members of the final ranger team he was on. Aisha was to arrive first with Kat's plane landing twenty minutes later. The group elected that Kim, Trini, and Tanya were to go with him along with the mini-van. The girls were talking amongst themselves about random subjects, for which the red ranger was grateful. It gave him the chance to think about the day along with planning the upcoming night.

"Well, more than likely Mr. and Mrs. Oliver will want to stay as close to the hospital as possible without worrying about security throwing them out, and there is a hotel within walking distance of it so maybe I can talk everybody into chipping in for the bill. Now I'll need to think of some sleeping arrangements for everybody. Tommy said that his place had three bedrooms, then there is the living room and I can't forget about the lab. Maybe I could at least fit everybody I shared a team with. But then there's Cathy. Why did I tell Zack he could bring her? Wait why don't I trade Zack with Conner. He's a smart kid and definitely a good leader. But then again he acts like Rocky. Well at least I'll have Trini and Tanya to keep him in line." The red ranger looked up because he could have sworn he saw a flash of yellow crossing his peripheral vision but as he looked around he didn't see anything and Kim wasn't talking in a voice that could possibly make dogs bark so he figured it was nothing.

"When we get to the Cybercafe I better ask Trent if his dad's still at that house they lived in two years ago. If so then maybe he would know if Mr. Mercer would let the Dino Thunder's bunk down there for the time being with Justin. Honestly I don't see any problem since Conner is going to be at Tommy's. I guess that I should round things off with Aisha, Cathy and Zack staying in Hayley's apartment. Two extra people is a lot more accommodating then a whole arena league football team." Jason looked up again because he saw that same yellow flash out of the corner of his eyes again only this time he was able to see the owner of said flash.

"Aisha, over here." He called as the woman ran up to see her friends.

"Thank god you saw me. For a moment I thought I would need to track you down." Aisha said as she ran up and hugged Jason.

"AISHA!" Kimberly yelled bouncing towards her shopping partner, "I've missed you."

"Missed you two, Kim." Aisha laughed hugging her pink friend.

"Oh I see how it's going to be. When you first see me you nearly talk me to death, but with her it's just 'I missed you." Trini teased in a mock pout.

"I had a valley girl moment, because I was an emotional wreck. Sue me."

"All right I will. Let's see you probably bruised ribs maybe even fractured one of them. I can say that you weakened my job performance and damaged my love life."

"Trini just because Billy won't get oral pleasure doesn't mean I ruined your love life." Trini could have been mistaken for a red ranger from the color of blush on her face while her friends laughed at her reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kim." Now this caught the pink ranger by surprised. Back in high school whenever she would insulate that the blue and yellow rangers had crossed the lines that separated friends from lovers Trini would just emphatically deny the accusation followed by making a comment about her and Jason until Tommy showed up of course. But this time she just simply denied and looked off. For a moment Kimberly was confused until she figured out what was going on.

"Oh you are sleeping with Billy!"

"I am not!" Trini stated desperate to hide the fact she was becoming crimson. Jason now catching onto what was going on started putting two and two together.

"Yes you are. Don't lie to me. We know each other all to well."

"Might as well say yes Trini. Why else would you hit Billy for telling me he was hanging out?" Said Zordon's original red ranger, trying to keep the humor of it out of his voice yet failing. Aisha and Tanya who were trying to keep from laughing at their fellow yellow's expense were biting lips in order to do so.

"I'm sure your imagining his power lance right now." Kim teased.

"I think I better have you stay at Hayley's so I don't have to worry about you and Billy waking me and Emily up tonight." This did it as the other two girls started laughing.

"Shut Up!" Trini growled storming off towards the terminal that Kat was going to arrive in shortly.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Aisha recovering from seeing her predecessor being teased by her two closest friends.

"After the morning we had you'll understand." Tanya responded.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kat's P.O.V.)

Talk about a long flight. Kathrine it was a good thing you racked up all of those reward points to upgrade to first class. You would've never survived it with coach. But they did serve a good 56 Bollinger. You just shouldn't have passed out after drinking it.

I guess my friends are right. I'm a lightweight. Well at least I don't have a hangover like that time after passing the turbo powers over to Cassie. But then again waking up to Tommy sleeping beside me did keep my mind off the pain. Calm down Kat no reason to go down that aisle. Speaking of Tommy I wonder how he's doing. Last I heard from Jason was he was in a coma in the E.R. Well I can ask Jason when I see him.

"Hey, Kat, over here!" Tanya!

"Hi, Tanya, how've you been?" I need to come to the states more often to at least see her and Adam. That reminds me better close my eyes when he does that swing when he hugs me.

"Same as usual."

"Hey, Kat." Jason please don't twirl hug me.

"Hi, Jase."

"Nice to finally make your acquaintance." There is only one ranger girl that would talk like that.

"So you're the infamous Trini that a certain little boy blue wouldn't shut up about half the time." I can't help it teasing. This sort of thing you need to keep your spirits up for.

"Whatever he said I deny every word of it, and it goes double for Jason."

"I never once said anything about you."

"Except for you telling me the story how you caught them having 'peculiar hand shaped oil stains' on their clothes on certain parts of their body."

"Jason, that was from the putties because I had them too." Great why did she have to be here. Easy, Kat, Tommy said he broke up with you since we were going to move away from each other and college is the type of place where things happen and he didn't want to betray you. And the fact that pink whore left him for another guy the first chance she got. Down girl.

"Hey, Kim, how are you feeling?"

"I'm having my ups and downs. You?"

"There are moments. Jason can we stop by the gift shop for a moment? I need some aspirin."

"Sure no problem, and don't worry we're fixing to have lunch so that might help with the hangover as well."

"And what makes you think I have a hangover?"

"Because I would still have one right now too if I wasn't worried about having David and Emily talking to the police right now."

"Let me guess seeing if they cleared Tommy's place?"

"That plus if they didn't find the lab along with getting the other note. With a little luck they didn't, then I'll finally get an idea at what was going through his head."

"Tommy is a hard person to predict, Jason. I was around him the least and I figured that out." Tanya does have a point. Maybe this doesn't have a thing to do with Kim, but that won't make me stop thinking that it did.

"Well we better get going. As much as Conner proved to me today his Rocky-like tendencies along with having both Rocky and Zack around him is making me wish there was a yellow with them."

"Aren't you forgetting about Kira?" Who is Trini talking about?

"Let me rephrase that. A yellow that won't put more people in the hospital than're already in there." Should I be scared?

"As long as you don't piss her off you'll be fine, Kat." Real reassuring Tanya. I start following everyone to the gift shop so I can get the headache medicine that I desperately need when I notice Kim is lagging behind just enough to keep up with me. She wants to talk to me I just know it.

"Um, Kat, I know it's none of my business, but, why did you and Tommy break-up?" Your damn right it's none of your business you f… Kathrine Marie Hillard! What would your mum say if she knew what you thinking?

"Tommy was the one that called it off. He said he didn't want to end up cheating on me because of a drunken moment in college." I certainly didn't believe that when he told me and I can tell Kim doesn't believe it now.

"Kat, do you blame me because of him breaking up with you? And be honest."

"Kim I…"

"Kathrine, please."

"Honestly yeah I do. But there's nothing I can do about it now. What's done is done."

"What about Tommy… you know?" Great why did she ask me that question? You know why Kat, she has probably been beating herself up since the very second she heard about it. And her watery eyes confirm it.

"Kimberly, listen to me. I can see that you've been blaming yourself enough over this. You don't need me saying anything about it."

"That doesn't answer my question, Kat. Do you or don't you?" Looks like she's going to be stubborn.

"No."

"Your lying."

"Okay I am, Kim. I blame you because I feel if you hadn't wrote him that letter years ago I wouldn't have had to pick up the pieces. He wouldn't have broken up with me. He wouldn't have tried to kill himself. We wouldn't all be here worrying about Tommy being in the hospital if it wasn't for you. Is that what you want to hear?" Good I wish I didn't have this hangover. Then maybe I wouldn't have snapped.

"Yeah, it was." Great I'm sure Jason is going to jump all over me because of this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ok chapter nine is out of the way. So until chapter 10 The Reading. Shogun Out!_**


	10. Tearful Goodbyes

Chapter 10

Tearful Goodbyes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jason's P.O.V.)

We're in the airport's shopping area getting Kat some Advil. I certainly wish I could drink myself into a stupor but I'm officially Tommy's second in command. If he's down for whatever reason I'm the one that has to take point. I'm just glad Conner was the red ranger back when he was in that amber and in a coma the first time around. He's certainly a good kid. A little rough around the edges but I'm sure I was when I first became a ranger. Looks like the yellows are having a good time. Wait minute where's Kim and Kat?

Looks like Kim is getting upset again, but, why is she walking so fast towards Trini? Now why is Kat trying to avoid… Oh SHIT! Smooth move, Jase. If Tommy doesn't kill you for the Kim, Kira, and Hayley thing he'll certainly kill you for this. Well I better talk to Kat. Just stay calm Jason and remember what Emily said. Kat wouldn't have said anything unless she was pushed.

"What happen?"

"Jason, I don't want to talk about it."

"Katherine, believe me when I say that you would much have me around right now then Trini. Plus hopefully this will keep me from having to deal with a repeat of this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"Let's just say it's not a good idea to get on Kira's bad side."

"Who's this Kira you guys talking about? This makes it the second time in less then thirty minutes I've heard her name."

"Tommy's yellow, and, trust me she has a temper on her."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to have me a little scared." Actually I'm not, but, she doesn't have to know that.

"Ouch."

"Now tell me what just went down or face the only two yellows that will ever intimidate me." I hope Kat believes that.

"Well she asked me about Tommy and mine's break-up back then and if I blamed her for it."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Katherine?" God I shouldn't use this tone unless I'm morphed and having to argue with Tommy.

"Fine, she asked me about how I felt about Tommy's suicide."

"You said you did blame her didn't you?" I already know she's going to lie so I better give her the stare I use to give a certain green ranger.

"Jason, I have a hangover and was in no mood to argue with her plus she did dragged it out of me." To hell with it I'm going to cover my face with my hands for a moment.

"Tommy if you don't die from this I'm going to kill you for this headache you gave me."

"What was that, Jason?" I can't believe I said that out loud, but then again I was talking into my hands.

"Never mind I'm just talking to myself. After you pop a couple aspirin I'm going to steal a couple from you ok."

"Sure because you starting to look like you need it some more then I do."

"Jason can I talk to you for a second." Great I forgot Tanya. More then likely Trini sent her over to distract me while she gives Kat an earful.

"Tell Billy's lover that I have it covered."

"But Jas… never mind." Oh yeah I'm definitely going to kill Tommy. Because now I had to give a glare I normally save for him to Tanya who is now going to report to my favorite yellow before talking to her husband who will probably have a few choice words for me and to top it all off my headache is slowly becoming a migraine.

"Trini?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, I still have a yellow dino thunder ranger to contend with."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tanya's P.O.V.)

I can't believe Jason. Just because he was a red ranger doesn't mean he should glare at me.

"Tanya, why aren't you distracting Jason?" Great know I'm getting a glare from Trini.

"He said and I quote 'Tell Billy's lover that I have it covered"

"Oh he did, did he? I'll show him covered."

"Trini stop it. I asked Kat those questions so forget it." It's a wonder Kim hasn't started crying again.

"Yeah, Trini, Kim knew what she was getting into before hand." It's a wonder Aisha was able to hold Trini back when I left to attempt at distracting Jason.

"I agree with Kim, and Aisha on this one."

"I don't care she had no right to say what she said to Kim and I'm going to let her know it."

"Trini, I asked her. As a matter of fact I pushed her into answering them so drop it or I'll turn Kira on you."

"I can take her."

"Trinity Marie Kwan, you are not to do anything. Understand!" Oh My God! Not only did Kim shock me and Aisha, but, she shocked Trini to by using her full name.

"Ok I'll back off, but, if something like that happens again there's no stopping me Kimberly Ann Hart."

"I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the normally busy high school hot spot when Jason and the girls arrived. The first two people to greet them though were the last two someone would expect.

"Elsie, Dr. Mercer, what are you doing here?" asked Jason

"Well Anton called me this morning and told me about Tommy so I figured we would try to find Hayley and she how she was doing after brunch. It wasn't until after we arrived here that we saw that there was a small convention going on. Is anyone else coming?" answered Elsie

"Besides Tommy's parents no. I don't want to make any unnecessary phone calls until I have to. Which I hope I won't."

"Well if there is anything I can help with let me know." said Anton.

"There is one thing."

"Name it."

"Can Ethan, Kira, Trent and Justin stay at your place? Conner is going to be bunking down at Tommy's with me and the gang. I need to keep everyone situated or we are going to end up with one big mess."

"You don't need to ask. I'm happy to do it." said Anton before exiting the building with his other personality's one time evil minion.

"Ok time to get to business. Tanya will you introduce Aisha and Kat to Justin and the Dino thunders."

"Sure."

"Kim will you and Trini be ok sticking with Rocky and Adam. I need to talk with Emily and David."

"No problem, Jason." With that the group split up as Jason headed for his wife and best friend's brother.

"Hey David, Emily, how did it go?"

"It was alright. Good thing you told David to go along or we would never gotten the other note. The police cleared the place and didn't find the secret entrance to the lab." Emily responded handing over one of the reasons for this discussion.

"That's great. Now there just a two more things we need to take care of."

"Which are?" asked David.

"Tommy's parents are part of it. Do you think that everyone will chip in and get them a room at the hotel by the hospital? We don't want to risk them finding the lab either. That's why I've decided on having Zack and Cathy stay at Hayley's tonight."

"Good idea and I'm sure everyone will be more then willing to pitch in. " concurred the red ranger's wife.

"Well I'll talk it over with them, but, first… Cathy, will you come over here?" Jason called to the psychiatric therapist. She excused herself from Zack's side and walked up to the man that called her.

"Yes, Jason, can I help you?"

"I hate to ask this of you again, but, will you go with Emily and David and check on Tommy's place? I got to read the note to them, and, even though everyone here either does or will like you…"

"I understand. This has to be a private moment. All of you were close to Tommy and you don't need some one on the outside of your group interrupting."

"Thanks, Cathy, I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it. I'm ready to go now if you want, Emily."

"Yeah we better go. The sooner we do this the sooner we can go to the hospital." Emily responded leading the way outside to David's car. The very moment they exited the building Zack was right on top of Jason.

"Man this is the second time you had Cathy leave so what's the plan this time?"

"You'll see. Guys I need everyone to have a seat somewhere because we need to discuss something." While everyone was making their way to one of the many chairs in front of bar Billy decided to ask the all important question.

"Did they retrieve the other note?"

"Yeah, Billy, they got the other note, but, before I read the notes I need to ask you guys if you'll be willing to chip some money in?"

"What for Jason?" asked Katherine.

"Tommy's parents are coming in sometime early this evening and I was thinking get them to stay at the hotel near the hospital. Now I know some of you are wondering why do I want them at the hospital its because I already have the sleeping arrangements already figured out, but, I need them at the hotel for everything to go as planned. Besides these are Tommy's parents we are talking about. They raised him from when he was in diapers, and they are going to more concerned about Tommy then we are. So I don't want to cause them undo stress either financially or accidentally finding the his secret lab. So what do you say?" At that moment Rocky stood up.

"Jason, why do you have to ask? I'm sure everyone here will agree to doing this for Tommy. Right guys?" Cheers of agreement were the response.

"Thanks guys." Jason picked up. "Now that's out of the way. It's time for something that I really wish I didn't have to do. I'm going to read these notes, and everyone the first one I'm going to read is the one Hayley found beside Tommy. The one Tommy wanted us to have. So here goes…." Jason said before reading the letter.

_**Dear guys,**_

_**It's been ten years. Ten years to the day since I received that god awful letter. Ten years of not knowing what I did to lose her. Granted we didn't talk every day but still. She had her gymnastics, and I was a ranger. Maybe if I didn't let her go we would still be together.**_

_**Billy, you were the only one out of all of them that I could talk to after what happened. You've might not be the best person to talk about feelings, but you helped me early on before you left.**_

_**Trini, sweet Trini. You were the guiding star for all of us. Did you guide, Kim, or did she make this decision on her own?**_

_**Zack, always the light hearted one. Your jokes helped me survive up until now.**_

_**Adam and Tanya, you two are the only ranger couple that made it work. What I wouldn't give to have just a small amount of what kept you two together.**_

_**Rocky, you have to be one of the craziest people I know. You were always pushing yourself instead of relaxing.**_

_**Kat, you've might of healed my heart some, but, you couldn't hold the stitches together. I appreciate the effort though.**_

_**Justin, you were a great kid. I wished I got to hangout with you more. But sometimes we don't get our wishes.**_

_**Hayley, I would have never made it through college if you weren't there. You're definitely a Power Ranger in my book.**_

_**Conner, you've finally becoming the man I saw while you were the Red ranger. Keep on leading.**_

_**Ethan, you remind me a lot of Billy. Always refraining to use the inner strength you had. Hopefully now you'll be able to.**_

_**Kira, you are a great girl. Having you around pushed me to my limits. You were so much like Kim. From the zord you piloted to your angelic voice. Don't let anybody hold you back.**_

_**Trent, I'm not sure what to say to you. I guess there is nothing can be said. The two of us were cut from similar cloth. Good luck, and don't make my mistakes.**_

_**Jason, I know that this will probably be the hardest on you. We were like brothers. Maybe after this you would buy a beer for all of them a have a drink in my honor. I know your reading this because I called you just after I wrote this letter. I'm officially handing leader duties back over to you. This is note is just for the rangers. I have another note on my nightstand for the police to find. Ask Hayley for help when it comes to contacting the Dino rangers.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tommy Oliver**_

By the time Jason was finish even he was doing his hardest not to cry while reading with a steady voice. He knew he had to. All of them will be turning towards him for strength and keeping his emotions in check. But alas he did shed a few silent tears just like the rest of the men of the group, and to think the girls were hurting just as much. Trini had her face buried in Billy's chest while his chin rested on top of her head sobbing. Rocky and Adam were holding Aisha and Tanya respectively while they cried on their shoulders. Kira was unleashing tears she didn't know she still had into Trent's shirt. Even Conner held Hayley while Ethan was comforted Katherine while both of them drenched the boys' clothing with their tears. But out of all of them Kimberly was being effected the most. She was curled up in a ball with her back against the front of the couch madly crying into her knees.

"He said something to everyone except me." she choked out in-between breathes, for the pink ranger was bawling. For the first time since the whole ordeal began Kat and Hayley felt horrible for saying what they had said towards her. Not to say they didn't feel bad to begin with, but, at that moment they felt like they were either Rita or Mesagog in their treatment of Kimberly and it made them want to vomit. It's always the fewest words that can make you think your lower then dirt. And that was what those women were thinking when they made their way to the gymnast taking a seat on either side of her.

"Kim, I'm really sorry for what I said to you at the airport."

"Me, too, Kim. I should have known better to go off like that. I was wrong."

"For…get it guys… I just… need some… time ok." Kim gasped out.

"Kim, I still have the other letter to read. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead… Jason."

_**Dear everybody,**_

_**I'm sure by the time you read this I'm no longer on alive. I know you are wondering why I did this so I'm going to tell you. I'm just not happy. What I mean is that I just can't go on feeling empty. Like a piece of me is missing. And it's been that way for along time. To long in fact. Granted I did have great friends that made me smile every once in awhile like the gang, Smitty, and Hayley. But at the end of the day is when I just get depressed all over again.**_

_**Mom, Dad, I made sure you won't have to worry about my final expenses so there is twenty thousand dollars for the funeral. I want you to cremate me and give the ashes to Jason. He'll know why so please don't ask any questions. I also want him to have my place. Don't worry I'm sure he'll let you have what ever you want that belongs to me that's in there. Now that that's over there is one last thing I need to write before I go on with this.**_

_**Hey Beautiful, if I know Jason he is either reading this to you or has sent it to you, and if I know you somewhere in that mind of yours that for whatever reason you blame yourself for me committing suicide. Please don't. I don't blame you for me doing this so you shouldn't either. When I let you go I pretty much gave up on happiness. Granted I'm sure you know I got together with Kat, but, I still gave up. And I'm sure from past experiences the moment you give up things won't get any better. So please Kimberly don't give up, don't blame yourself, and don't let anyone blame you either.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tommy Oliver**_


	11. Words of Encouragement

**Chapter 11:**

**Words of Encouragement**

There are always just a few moments that define our lives. Some of them happy. Some of them sad. But a majority of them were a mixture of both. And for Kimberly Ann Hart she was having on of those moments. Tommy didn't blame her. He said it wasn't her fault that they weren't together. Her white knight told his pink princess she shouldn't blame herself either. She was ecstatic at these words, yet she couldn't help feeling the overwhelming sadness enveloping her heart. Despite the words of reassurance she will always have that part of her mind that lies in the deepest recesses saying that it was her fault this happened. She did know one thing know. The Crane will keep flying in hopes the Falcon will be right beside her some day, and it is staying in the air until that happens or it comes crashing down itself.

"I won't give up, Tommy. Not until you are up and ready to continue the fight." she whispered to herself before getting up taking a napkin from the closest dispenser so she can dry her tears. "Jason, when are we going to head to the hospital?"

"About an hour, right after we get a bite to eat."

"Ok. Guys I want to see Tommy first. Alone." Kim stated. Everyone stared at the Earth's first ever pink ranger in awe. Something about the way she had her feet on the floor, the way her body was positioned, or the fact the way her head was held with a face full of determination, but they just knew that the Kimberly that was crying and beating herself down was gone. That no one could make her feel like she was the lowest form of life in the universe including Zedd and Rita.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to Kimberly's word everyone allowed her to see the down ranger first. As a matter of fact they decided that they should give Tommy some words of encouragement because of the belief that people that were in a coma could still hear their surroundings.

"Hey, Tommy," Kimberly started, "I bet you didn't think you would hear my voice first out of everyone. But then again nobody would have thought to you would do something like this. I'm sure your probably hear this from at least Conner, but, I was there when Kira heard the news. I saw her go from stunned to confused, denial to upset. She was really heartbroken, Tommy. She must really love you in a little sister to big brother sort of way." Kimberly was starting to fidget. She knew that she should be saying something but wasn't sure what. It was the same way on the way back from Muranthias, but unlike that time inspiration struck her like a like an energy blast from a villain.

"Tommy, please don't give up. I'm not going to give up on you about this. So don't give up and die on me. We all need you just as much as you need us. Last night was the first time I fainted sense you became the white ranger. Some part of me wished it was your face that I was waking up too. Which reminds me I don't think Conner needed the helmet for that head of his. I accidentally head butted him I thought I walked into a light pole." she chuckled.

"Well I better leave you now. I'm sure the others want their chance to visit." Kimberly walked over to the door and proceed to open it before turning back.

"Tommy, thanks. I don't think I would be able to come in here if Jason didn't read the other letter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy watched the prone form of his one-time leader and close friend from the chair he sat in just seconds before formulating his words carefully.

"Tommy, I wished I was there more. I shouldn't have left. Your right when you said I was never good with emotions. But I was the last to leave even if Jason did return. I guess I was partially afraid that you guys wouldn't want me hanging around the Power Chamber. Alpha was keeping the zords up and running at optimal capacity and fully capable when it came to developing weapons. I was just hanging around not knowing what to do except tinker with whatever I could find. So I decided to stay on Aquitar. Of course I loved Cestria, but with Zordon dieing, the physiological differences though similar between us and among the fact I wasn't able to stay in contact with you guys I just began shutting down. Cestria noticed something was wrong. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to hide your personal troubles from someone your in love with. After months of denial both her and the Aquitarian rangers was able to pry the fact I was home sick out of me. Cestria told me that she loved me and said it was probably best if we broke up and I return to Earth. I still occasionally talk to her. She has a new boyfriend if you want to know. It's Aurico. It's always funny how things turn out. Well I better leave. Trini will kill me if I stay around to long. Come back to us, Tommy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trini was standing at the foot of Tommy's bed wishing he could open his eyes while she spoke.

"Tommy, I wished you came to me before you did this. I'm just glad you tried a peaceful death. I'm not ready to bury you. Humph, and to think back when we found out you were the evil green ranger I wanted to ring your neck. To be honest if I found you before Kim it would of happened." Trini chuckled before returning to her nervous exterior.

"Tommy you said I was the team's guiding star, but there are times that you didn't need me. Kim didn't come to me. She did what she thought was best for you and the team. It did break her heart to break yours, and right now it's breaking her heart to see you like this. So please if I'm your guiding star come back to us Tommy. We need you more then you know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack knew it was his time to speak to the man that at one time wanted to destroy him just to lead him under a new banner, and for once Zack was scared from something other then a tarantula or one of Rita and Zedd's monsters. But at least Cathy wasn't there. He wouldn't know what to say if she was by his side.

"Tommy you are a great guy, and seeing you like this makes me wish I could think of something funny just to lighten the mood. I can't even say why don't you take Billy's color sense you already took mine and Jase's. Zordon always watched over us and then when he died you basically took up that mantle in a way. If you die it would like him dieing again. Come back to us man."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya had begged Adam to go with her to visit Tommy. She couldn't stand seeing him unconscious alone. The red zeo ranger was a bigger part of her then she realize and forcing her to go alone would have been to much. Adam knew what she was feeling all to well. Out of the Stone Canyon crowd that replaced Jason, Zack, and Trini he was the closest to him.

"Tommy," Tanya spoke, "why didn't you come to us? You were always there for me and Adam. I mean you are a big reason that we were able to get together. All my life I never had a brother, but when I showed up and became the yellow ranger you gave me that feeling. I'm lost without you Tommy. So please don't die on us."

"Tanya's right. We've been right there beside you through thick and thin. Having you around made all of us feel just a little bit safer despite the fact we morphed. When Gasket kidnapped you it was like he took a piece of us. Heck whenever something happens to you we doubted ourselves as team. We function better when your around. So don't lose this fight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocky stood with his back against the door staring at the heart monitor at what seemed to be an intently. With every beat he grew more and more anxious. Who knew how nervous a red ranger could be?

"Tommy, I'm not sure what to say to you. I know I want you to get better, but, what else is there? The only reason I pushed myself so hard was to prove that I was worthy of being there. You and Adam are by far the better fighter compared to me. So that's why I didn't stop pushing. To prove that I could actually fight on the level you guys are. If you give up on me I won't know if I ever will. So please stay alive."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy," Kat started taking Tommy's hand into her own, "I know I had started healing your heart, but I guess without any of us around you weren't able to keep up the treatment. I talked to Hayley while I was outside and she said that you really closed yourself off when it came to a lot of people including her. You shouldn't have done it. I guess you learned how to hide yourself a lot like I hid myself back when I was under Rita's spell. Everybody is here for you Tommy and I'll be damned if you think we are just going to let you die. So you better beat this thing, and I'll show you just how close all of us are to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin took a spot beside Tommy's bed to where he was looking down on Tommy's slightly elevated face. Like he was when he was looking down at Zeo Ranger 3 as a kid.

"The last time I was in the hospital for someone else was when Rocky hurt his back. Only this time around I already know you're a ranger and I won't become a ranger. I wished I got to hang out with you guys to. Adam told the story about what happened after we got back from Muranthias. It was my first time then. After you guys left and T.J., Carlos, Cassidy, and Ashley stepped up it never felt right. They liked me but at times I felt that they were sort of talking down to me sometimes. Sort of like I wasn't worthy, but with you guys that never happened. I'm guessing it was because you new how it was to be the new kid in the suit or not having someone with as much as experience fighting on the team. That was a small portion of why I didn't go with them to help find Zordon. I knew that I was apart of their team. I was your team, and I don't want to lose my teams leader. So keep fighting, Tommy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayley pulled a chair up beside the bed and took his left hand and stared at his profile.

"Damn you, Tommy. Why did you have to close me out? I've always been there for you ever sense we meet in college. I was there for you when Mesagog kidnapped you and I helped the rangers find you. I was there to break you out of the amber Trent put you in when the white gem was controlling him. I was there for you almost every day while you were stuck in morph. I even helped you out when your gem forced you to be invisible. I can't handle seeing you injured in any shape or form. You're my best friend, Tommy. I might be a ranger in your book, but, that doesn't mean I can't be scared for you. I need the man that brightened my day. I need the disorganized messed that is Doctor Thomas Oliver. The four-time power ranger slash paleontologist slash high school science teacher. So don't you dare leave me." Hayley finished shedding tears.

"I love you to death Tommy. So please don't die."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner felt it would be best if him and the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers went in together. With his back against the wall and stared at the other members of his team. Ethan was on Tommy's left while Trent and his right while holding Kira's hand. She had her head leaning on the white rangers shoulder. Conner also noticed tears shimmering getting ready to escape while the yellow ranger tried to steady her ragged breath.

"I knew this would happen." the red dino whispered to himself.

He just felt that even though they could do it alone Ethan and Trent would stare at him silently while Kira would probably start talking on and on crying his eyes out. That's when he realized what the black ranger meant. It meant not only knowing the people around you, but knowing what they were capable of and how to help them. Being able to step up when the time called for it and lead the way.

"Dr. O, I understand what you told me. I am becoming the very person you saw, but I will still need your guidance at times. I might be the team's leader, but you were our mentor. We don't want you to die. Especially not with us around trying to support each other while your down. So please come back."

"Conner is right." Ethan spoke. "I might have been the teams smart guy, but, having you around must have been how Zordon was to you and the original team. We look up to you as this invincible figure and to hear that you died would probably break us up as much as it did to you and the others."

"Come on, Dr. O. I was the only girl on the team but being around you, Ethan, Conner and Hayley made me feel like a part of a family. Add Trent to the mix and I was happy. You guys really supported me when I was starting out. Even with Conner's bluntness I respect you guys. I need that older brother that looked out for me. We need you, Dr.O."

"I won't make the same mistakes you made, but, I won't feel like myself if you died Dr. O. So don't leave us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason stood at the foot of the bed knowing he would start pacing as he spoke. Something just came over the original red ranger and he felt like how he was when ever him and his best bud butted heads.

"Tommy, you won't believe how much of headache you put me through. This makes the green days seem like a breeze. I'm not prepared for this. Granted I wasn't prepared for becoming a power ranger also. None of us were. Your going to get better, Tommy, and after you get out of here all of us are going to your house and we are going to have a welcome back party that no else had. The after that we are going to be on your ass so much that if you ever so much as think of doing something like this again we will morph and use every single weapon at our disposal to beat it out of you. So get back in there and fight Green Ranger. That's an order.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason was on his way out of the door after being in Tommy's hospital room when all sorts of alarms went off. The next thing he knew three nurses and Dr. Banquette came in and started performing CPR.

"He's B.P. is dropping, doctor." said one nurse.

"Administer 20ccs of adrenaline stat." A second nurse did as she was told while another was operating a breathing apparatuses."

"It's not helping."

"Ok, charge the defibrillator." said the Japanese doctor grabbing the paddles so the nurse could put the gel on them. Another nurse removed the clothing on Tommy's chest so the paddles could have better effect. "Clear!"

"Nothing is happening!"

"Increase the voltage!" Phoebee yelled. "Clear!"

"No response!"

"Put the defibrillator on the highest setting! Clear!"

"We are losing him!"

"Again! Clear!"

"He's flat lining!"

"Charge the paddles again! Clear!" Once again after the short spike the machine was once again singing the song of death.

"We lost him."

After Jason heard those words he reacted by springing forth from the very thing that restrained him in a cold sweat thinking on thing. "Damn you Billy and Trini!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ok everybody that is the final chapter of Please Keep Fighting. To find out how this ends keep a look out for the story The Four Women of Tommy Oliver which will come out as soon as possible. Until then I hope you guys will check out some other stuff that I'm writing or hop on nowlive and check me out on my show Sorrow's Hearts on Saturdays at 9pm on the East coast, 6pm on the west and everyone one in the middle do the math. Shogun Out!_**


End file.
